OH KA SAN
by Ai Cute
Summary: "Kenapa harus marah? Ku pikir kakakmu hanya ingin menghiburmu." "Membuatku sakit jantung, iya?" kata Naruto ketus. "Cobalah hargai niat baiknya! Kau beruntung lagi punya kakak-kakak yang perhatian." Kata Sasuke, lesu. "Kau tahu? Aku iri padamu. Rumahmu rame dan hangat." Lanjutnya. Katanya dengan senyum penuh arti. Naruto bisa melihat kesepian di mata onixnya. Fem Naru
1. Chapter 1

OH KA SAN...

Summary : Ibu bagi keluarga adalah sendi kehidupan. Apa jadinya jika sang ibu tiada? Pasti berantakan.. kacau kayak terkena badai Tsunami. Lalu siapa yang harus menggantikan posisi sosok maha penting itu? Ayahkah? Kakak tertuakah? Atau si bungsu, satu-satunya anak perempuan dalam Namikaze family?

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family

Rating : T

WARNING : Bertebaran typo, hasil SKS, tak sesuai EYD, bikin kepala pening, gaje and many mores.

Pair : SasufemNaru, SasoSaku

Author Note :

Ai ternyata nggak sanggup pisah jauh dari dunia fanfic. Meski hati rada nggak terima dengan ending Naruto manga, tapi Naruto tetap di hati. Makanya Ai bikin fic baru lagi. Bukannya nggak mau ngelanjutin fic-fic Ai yang lainnya, tapi Ai lagi mabuk dengan materi CPNS dan dilanda H2P. Fic-fic Ai yang Ai diskontinu kan alurnya rada berat. Jadi Ai bikin fic dengan tema ringan.

Semoga berkenan di hati para reader. Chekidot.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

** Chapter one**

_**Oh ibu...**_

_**Kau disiram bayu pagi**_

_**Kehilangan terasa kini dan kesepian**_

_**Dan aku bagai purnama gerhana**_

_**Diibarat lautan kering**_

_**Tiada tempat ku layarkan hasratku ini**_

_**Masih belum sempat ku buktikannya padamu**_

_**Ibu tersayang**_

_**Ku curahkan rasa hati...**_

_**Ku tatapi potretmu berulang kali**_

_**Ku renungkah kalimah yang diberi**_

_**Tuhan yang esa... ampuni dosa ibu**_

_**Tempatkan mereka, diantara kekasih-kekeasih-Mu**_

_**Oh ibu... kau kasih sejati**_

_**Ku taburkan doa, untuk ibu**_

_**Ampunilah dosaku sejak ku dilahirkan hingga akhir hayatku...**_

_**Kini aku hilang tempat mengadu...**_

_**Oh ibu...**_

_**Damailah engkau di sana**_

_**Ku taburi doa mewangi hadiah dari anakmu.**_

_**Ibu...**_

**Naruto POV**

Aku mencacah sayuran dengan penuh emosi. Ku bayangkan sayuran ini Kyuu-nii sialan yang sudah seenaknya saja membangunkanku di pagi buta. Padahal kan aku lagi enak-enaknya bermimpi. Dan yang paling bikin aku gondok setengah mampus, Kyuu nii malah balik tidur lagi. Kini tinggal aku seorang yang bangun. "Sialannnn..." gerutuku dari dapur.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan ini, sih? Hik hik hiks... Aku kan masih muda." Dumelnya, meratapi nasibnya yang malang.

Tangannya dengan terampil mencacah sayuran kasar, dengan potongan tak beraturan tentu saja. Maklum ini baru kali pertama ia menginjakkan kaki di dapur, dan tak pernah menyentuh kompor selain untuk menyeduh ramen dan teh manis, teman belajarnya.

Ini mimpi buruk. Ia baru menginjak umur 15 tahun, tapi sudah diserahi tugas maha berat. Semenjak kepergian sang Mama, masa-masa indahnya sebagai seorang remaja unyu-unyu hilang sudah. Kini ia seperti ibu-ibu cerewet yang doyan nomel-nomel.

'Aku seperti upik abu dalam dongeng Cinderella.' Batinnya sinis, melihat celemeknya yang kotor memeluk erat pinggangnya yang masih dalam pertumbuhan.

Setengah jam lamanya, aku berkutat di dapur bikin nasi kepal. Satu-satunya jenis masakan yang ku bisa. Nggak mungkin kan keluargaku makan ramen tiap hari. Bisa sakit perut nanti dan yang pasti bikin kantong bolong. Ujung-ujungnya uang saku pula yang disunat Papa.

Ini semua salah Mama. Kenapa sih Mama harus pergi? "Fuhhh..." Aku mendesah panjang, lelah. Ku usap bingkai foto mama lembut, sambil membersihkan ruangan. Setitik air mata bening menetes di pipi dan cepat-cepat ku usap.

Aku tak ingin jadi cengeng. Sudah cukup seminggu lalu aku nangis kayak anak kecil. Toh meratapi nasib juga tak memperbaiki keadaan. Sang Mama tak akan pulang dan hadir dalam keluarga mereka lagi. Mamanya sudah pergi.

Sekarang waktunya kerja. Kalo nggak cepat-cepat bersih-bersih, ntar aku telat lagi ke sekolah. Kena detensi lagi dan lagi-lagi uang sakuku yang jadi korbannya. Ia sudah berulang kali kena detensi dan beberapa kali kena kanker (Kantong kering) gara-gara ulah nakalnya itu.

**End Naruto POV**

"Nar... dasiku mana?" tanya Papa Minato kebingungan.

"Ada di laci lemari paling bawah." teriakku cuek, sibuk menata bekal di kotak bento.

"Nar, buku Sejarahku mana?" teriak Saso-nii

"Ada di meja dekat telepon."

"Nar, kaos kakiku mana?" teriak Kyuu-nii.

"Nggak tahu, cari aja sendiri."

"Nar..."

"Apa lagi sih? Cari sendiri napa? Aku juga sibuk. Memang kalian pikir aku ini apa?" Tukas Naruto jengkel.

"Babu baru kami." Kata Kyuu-nii dan Saso-nii kompak dan dapat hadiah lemparan bola kasti gratis dari sang adik.

"Enak aja."

Setelah selesai mengatur meja makan, Naruto kembali ke dapur. Ia membawa sisa bahan makanan yang tak dia pakai. Bahan-bahan itu dikantungi pake plastik bening sebelum disimpan ke dalam lemari es.

"Ah ini dia kaos kakiku." Teriak Kyuubi riang. Ia menyela tubuh Naruto yang berniat menaruh sisa bahan makanan ke dalam lemari es. Ia lalu mengambil kaos kakinya dari dalam lemari es bagian bawah.

Kedut di dahi Naruto semakin banyak, gara-gara ulah kakak pertamanya ini. "Kenapa kaos kaki ditaruh di kulkas? Dasar jorok." Dumelnya, membanting pintu kulkas kasar.

"Biarin. Suka-suka aku." Kata Kyuubi dengan seenak udelnya.

Naruto geleng-geleng kepala dengan ulah kakak pertamanya itu. Udah mahasiswa, tapi kelakuannya kayak gitu, seenaknya sendiri dan sama sekali tak bisa diandalkan. Ia bahkan tak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Kalo rumah diserahin dia, bisa-bisa mereka mati keracunan semua nanti.

Bisa aja kan ia naruh sepatu kotor di dalam kulkas, dan makanan ke dalam lemari? Atau yang lebih buruk lagi mengeringkan kaos kaki basah dalam oven? Namanya juga Kyuubi.

Tadi aja ia nemu potongan acar basi dalam laci mejanya. Sebaliknya ia malah nemuin boksernya ke dalam lemari dapur. Eohhh,... emang tu orang nggak pernah diajarin cara menyimpan barang yang bener ya?

Emosi Naruto kembali naik seperti gunung berapi yang siap memuntahkan laharnya. Matanya melotot, jengkel. 'OH GOD, cobaan apa lagi ini.' Batinnya. "Kenapa diberantakin lagi? Cepat bereskan...!" teriaknya garang pada kakak keduanya yang sama tak bergunanya.

Tapi bukannya beres, malah Saso-nii membuat ruangannya jadi lebih berantakan. 'Dasar kakak-kakak tidak becus, tidak berguna.' Rutuk Naruto sambil beresin lagi ruangan yang kacau balau itu. Ia sibuk mendumel persis kayak ibu-ibu alih-alih seorang remaja putri yang baru kelas 1 SMU.

"Nar..." panggil seseorang ragu-ragu.

"Apa?" teriak Naruto garang.

"Cara make dasinya bagaimana ya?"

"Hahhh..." gumam Naruto.

Naruto langsung menolehkan kepalanya, melihat sang Papa kebingungan menyimpulkan dasinya. Dasinya bukannya terikat di leher malah diikat di atas kepala. Kemejanya panjang sebelah karena ada salah satu kancing yang terlewat.

'OH GOD. Mereka itu ya bener-bener tidak berguna.' Batin Naruto super jengkel. Masa orang dewasa seperti ini bentuknya? Mereka nggak malu ya minta diurusin sama adiknya yang masih belia? Dasar nggak tahu malu. Papa juga. Ternyata ia tak secanggil penampilannya yang terlihat cerdas, berkompeten, dan dewasa.

Naruto dengan jengkel dan ogah-ogahan merapikan penampilan sang ayah. Kalo nggak mikir ntar ayahnya dimarahin di kantor trus kena pecat, ia ogah ngelakuin ini. Ia masih muda, Bung. Belum cukup umur untuk mengambil alih tugas ibu rumah tangga. 'Kembalikan masa mudaku, Tuhan.' Doanya dalam hati menangis.

Tepat pukul 07.00 segala kekacauan itu akhirnya beres juga. Mereka sarapan pagi dengan tenang. Bento masing-masing sudah Naruto masukkan dalam tas. Kalo nunggu mereka, pasti deh bakal nggak beres. 15 menit kemudian mereka siap untuk keluar dari sarangnya.

Sebelum pergi, Naruto mengecup sayang foto sang bunda.

'Maa... aku sungguh-sungguh merindukanmu. Maafkan aku yang selama ini tak banyak membantu Mama. Baru ku tahu sekarang betapa beratnya tak ada Mama.' Batin Naruto.

"Nar, cepetan! Ntar telat." Kata Sasori tak sabar.

"Iya, sebentar nii-chan. Aku kunci rumah dulu." Sahut Naruto.

** TBC or End**

Terakhir mana reviewnya? Ai tunggu sarannya untuk mengembangkan cerita.


	2. Chapter 2

OH KA SAN...

Summary : Seminggu semenjak kepergian san Ka San, Naruto berubah seperti mayat hidup. Wajahnya kusut karena kelelahan dan kurang tidur. Di kelas kerjanya tidur sambil ngeces. Ah kalo itu sih dari sono emang gitu. Kyuubi dan Sasori pun berniat memberi adik bungsunya hadiah istimewa yang dimasukkan dalam kardus raksasa, berpita merah. Apa ya hadiahnya? Namikaze family.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family

Rating : T

WARNING : Bertebaran typo, hasil SKS, tak sesuai EYD, bikin kepala pening, gaje and many mores.

Pair : SasufemNaru, SasoSaku

Author Note : untuk fic ini, Itachi dan Sasuke bukan sodara kandung. Itachi bukan anak Fugaku, tapi masih sodara jauh Sasuke. dan Sasuke di fic ini nggak berwatak dingin. Ia malah senang tersenyum, ramah sebagai sang ketua kelas. Sekarang waktunya balas review.

**Nice, tetep buat konsep ringan aja.**

Tenang konfliknya yang ini nggak berat kok. Nggak ada perebutan harta, kekasih atau apapun. Ini hanya konflik kehidupan sehari-hari, seputar keluarga yang tak ada ibunya.

**TBC ajalah. Scane SasufemNaru juga belum ada.**

Kemarin chapnya emang pendek. Makanya scane adegan itu belum muncul. Chap ini Sasuke udah nongol kok.

**Next aja, tapi yang lain tetap dilanjutin.**

Fic yang lain tetap lanjut kok. Fic ini nggak panjang kayak yang lainnya. Mungkin sampai 5-7 chapter.

**Excited banget, dapet family story dari Ai chan. **

Makasih. Fic ini terinspirasi dari kisah Ai pas ibu Ai sakit dan diharuskan bedrest total ketika Ai masih SMP. Bener-bener berat tugas seorang ibu, apalagi jika yang ngambil alih tugas itu seorang remaja tanggung. Soal sarannya akan Ai pertimbangkan.

**Ibu emang segalanya.**

Setuju, banget. Tanpa ibu, semua urusan keluarga pasti berantakan.

**Ini kenapa laki-lakinya payah semua? Tapi kayaknya mereka bakal ngamuk kalo ada yang nyentuh babu baru mereka. **

Kebanyakan cowok emang nggak bisa ngurus dirinya sendiri dan paling kaku soal urusan rumah tangga. Ooo, itu sudah pasti mereka itu over protektif kalo soal Naruto.

**Kenapa Naru nggak manggil Ka San dan Tou san? Sedang untuk Kyuubi dan Sasori pake nii.**

Soalnya panggilan Mama dan Papa terkesan lebih manja daripada Ka San dan Tou san. Kesannya kayak kaku.

Semoga berkenan di hati para reader. Chekidot.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

** Chapter Two**

_**Oh ibu...**_

_**Kau disiram bayu pagi**_

_**Kehilangan terasa kini dan kesepian**_

_**Dan aku bagai purnama gerhana**_

_**Diibarat lautan kering**_

_**Tiada tempat ku layarkan hasratku ini**_

_**Masih belum sempat ku buktikannya padamu**_

_**Ibu tersayang**_

_**Ku curahkan rasa hati...**_

_**Ku tatapi potretmu berulang kali**_

_**Ku renungkah kalimah yang diberi**_

_**Tuhan yang esa... ampuni dosa ibu**_

_**Tempatkan mereka, diantara kekasih-kekeasih-Mu**_

_**Oh ibu... kau kasih sejati**_

_**Ku taburkan doa, untuk ibu**_

_**Ampunilah dosaku sejak ku dilahirkan hingga akhir hayatku...**_

_**Kini aku hilang tempat mengadu...**_

_**Oh ibu...**_

_**Damailah engkau di sana**_

_**Ku taburi doa mewangi hadiah dari anakmu.**_

_**Ibu...**_

Naruto ke sekolah dibonceng sang kakak kedua naik sepeda motor. Sambil menikmati semilir angin sepanjang perjalanan, bibirnya sibuk menghafal pelajaran Biologi. Biasanya kan Orochi-sensei suka ngasih ulangan dadakan gitu. Semalam ia ketiduran, nggak sempat belajar. Ia kecapekan harus beresin rumah sendirian. Jadi ia memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk belajar.

Sampai di sekolah, kakak beradik Namikaze ini disambut Sakura, sahabat dekat Naruto. "Sasori senpai, Naruto. Ohayo." Teriak Sakura ceria, menghampiri dua kakak beradik itu.

"Ohayo." Balas Naruto lemas, dengan rambut yang awut-awutan.

"Ohayo." Kata Sasori tak kalah ceria. Senyumnya yang maut itu sukses membuat Sakura terduduk lemas. Ia masih begitu hingga Sasori menghilang di jalan. Sasori beda sekolah dengan Naruto. Ia masuk sekolah putra, di samping sekolah mereka.

"Bangun, woy. Dia udah jauh, tuh. Dasar lebay. Hanya karena senyuman doang udah klepek-klepek tak berdaya." Kata Naruto sinis.

"Biarin. Daripada kamu, nggak bisa deket dengan gebetan." Ejek Sakura balik.

"Huhh." Naruto mendengus.

"Hei kenapa aku ditinggalin? Tunggu aku!" Teriak Sakura mensejajarkan diri dengan langkah Naruto.

"Oh, kau mau ke kelas juga. Kirain mau nemenin Izumo-san, jaga pintu gerbang."

"Enak aja. Emang aku satpam." Kata Sakura jengkel, mengguncang-guncang bahu Naruto. Naruto tak membalasnya. Ia malah tertawa geli aja.

Mereka asyik bercanda dan bergosip ria, di tempat duduk mereka, sambil nunggu guru yang masuk. Mereka cuek aja bikin gaduh. Toh teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain juga gitu.

"Ohayo." Sapa Sasuke ramah.

"Ohayo, Sasuke." kata Naruto tersipu malu.

Auranya yang tadi suram gara-gara dibangunin paksa Kyuubi, langsung berbunga-bunga. Yah kalo di film anime mungkin mata Naruto sudah berbentuk love. 'Ah tampannya. My hunny bunny sweaty emang selalu tampan.' Batin Naruto yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

"Ohayo Uchiha-san." Kata Sakura membalas. Sakura yang lihat wajah malu-malu Naruto, ganti melirik nakal menggoda. Kan tadi ia udah ngejek Sakura kini gantian Sakura dong yang balas ngejek. Sasuke yang memang dasarnya nggak peka, tetap tersenyum ramah.

"Hayo, tadi siapa yang bilang hanya senyuman saja bikin kamu klepek-klepek? Kau sendiri sama saja, puffff. " Bisik Sakura menyindir.

"Ini beda." Balas Naruto juga sama pelannya, sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Beda apa? Apa, hayo?" Goda Sakura semakin berani dan terkikik geli, melihat sahabatnya mati kutu.

Naruto cemberut dan berniat membalas, tapi... "Eh sensei datang, sensei datang." Kata Naruto.

"Ohayo, semua." Kata Iruka sensei.

"Ohayo, sensei." Kata murid-murid serempak.

Pelajaran pun dimulai. Guru demi guru silih berganti mengajar mereka hingga waktu istirahat tiba. Naruto sama sekali tak mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik. Ia tidur pulas sepanjang pelajaran dari pelajaran pertama dimulai. Tidurnya nyenyak sekali sampai ngeces. Di sudut bibirnya tampak air liur sedikit menetes.

"Nar, bangun. Ada Orochi sensei. Narrr..." bisik Sakura dengan nada panik, mencubit Naruto agar segera bangun. Tapi Naruto masih saja ngiler, padahal Shika saja yang suka tidur kayak kebo udah bangun dari tadi, karena takut Orochi sensei. Lah ini kok masil molor sih?

"Nar..." kata Sakura pelan frustasi, mengguncang-guncang bahu Naruto.

"Naruto. Coba jelaskan bagaimana proses kita bisa melihat sebuah benda!" kata Orochimaru. Dia masih belum menyadari kalo Naruto tidur dari tadi karena tubuh mungilnya tertutup oleh tubuh Jugo yang besar.

"Narrr..." panggil Sakura mulai putus asa. Kini ia mencubit lengan Naruto, takut aksi tidur Naruto ketahuan oleh sensei paling killer.

"Naruto..." panggil Orochimaru. Ia melihat sang murid tak menjawab karena tertidur pulas. Darahnya mendidih seketika. 'Berani-beraninya ada murid yang tidur di jam pelajarannya.' Batinnya geram. Ia jadi kesal dan melempar spidol tepat mengenai kepalanya. Jedakkk.

Naruto yang dilempari kapur kaget dan bangun seketika. Diantara ketidak sadarannya, karena belum siap bangun dan masih terbawa mimpi ia teriak "Bawang putih dicacah lalu dimasukkan ke panci."

"Apanya yang bawang putih dicacah? Memang ini pelajaran masak?" Kata Orchimaru sensei, geram.

"Eh." Gumam Naruto bingung.

Ia hanya mampu mengedip-ngedipkan bulu matanya. Matanya membola, melihat sang sensei killer di KHS berdiri di depan kelas. 'Gawat. Kenapa aku ketiduran di jam Orochimaru sensei?' batin Naruto dengan keringat dingin bercucuran. Matanya melirik Sakura. 'Kenapa kau tak membangunkan aku?" tanya Naruto lewat tatapan mata.

'Aku udah bangunin dari tadi. Kau malah tidur kayak kebo.' Balas Sakura lewat pandangan mata, tak merasa bersalah.

"Selamat datang kembali sleeping beauty." Sindir Orochimaru. Ia geli melihat Naruto yang ngeces. Berhubung ini pertama kalinya cucu Jiraya, teman masa kecilnya ketiduran, jadi ia memberinya toleransi. Hukumannya nggak seberat biasanya.

"Ma-ma-mmaafkan saya sensei." Kata Naruto ketakutan. 'Mampus aku.' Tambahnya dalam hati.

"Berdiri satu kaki di luar!" kata kata Orochimaru sadis. Naruto dengan terpaksa keluar ruangan menahan malu. "Sial betul aku hari ini." gerutunya pelan.

Ia berdiri dengan satu kaki di luar kelas, sepanjang pelajaran Orochimaru sensei. Jelas aja Naruto jadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang lalu lalang. Ia menundukkan kepala menahan rasa malu. Baru kali ini ia dihukum. Jadi malunya nggak ketulungan. 'Ini gara-gara Kyuu-nii. Awas saja kalo sampai di rumah.' Batin Naruto penuh dendam. Naruto baru bisa masuk ke dalam kelas setelah pelajaran Orochimaru usai.

"Kau itu kenapa sih tidur mulu dari jam pertama? Mau saingan dengan Shikamaru? Mending jangan deh. Dia meski tidur, tetap jenius. Nah kamu? Nggak ketiduran aja nilaimu pas-pasan, sedikit di atas garis kemiskinan. Apalagi kalo kau tidur terus sepanjang pelajaran?"

"Bukan gitu. Aku ngantuk banget, tahu. Aku dibangunin Kyuu-nii dari matahari belum terbit. Mana semalam aku begadang pula. hoahmmm... nyam nyam nyammm..."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Kau tahu sendirilah, Ka san ku tak ada. Jadi semuanya sekarang aku yang ngurus."

"Memang mereka nggak bantuin?"

"Boro-boro bantuin. Nggak ngerepotin aja udah syukur."

"Masa sih? Bukannya Sasori senpai itu orang serba bisa?"

"Huh. Itu sih Cuma chasingnya doang, yang sok kompeten. Padahal aslinya nggak bisa apa-apa. Masak ngurus diri sendiri aja nggak becus? Nyiapin peralatan sekolahnya pun tak bisa. Tempat naruh barangnya sendiri pun nggak tahu. Sampai nyuci boksernya pun masih harus aku. Kayak gitu masa disebut keren?" dengus Naruto, jijik.

Naruto mengeluarkan bungkusan bentonya. Dari dalam kotak bento keluarlah sekepal nasi raksasa dengan bentuk tak jelas. "Apaan tuh Nar?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Oh ini, onigiri."

"Onigiri apaan tuh? Bentuknya aneh betul."

"Ini namanya Onigiri raksasa isi acar mentimun."

"Kok kau mau-maunya makan makanan nggak jelas kayak gitu, sih?"

"Bukan hanya aku aja lagi. Semua keluargaku juga makan ginian." Kata Naruto muram, memainkan onigiri itu dengan satu tangan.

"What? Semua keluargamu? Berarti Sasori senpai juga? Oh tidak... ini mengerikan. Makanan kayak gitu mana ada gizinya."

"Apa boleh buat? Daripada makan ramen terus. Kau kan tahu sendiri aku nggak bisa masak."

"OMG. Aku harus menyelamatkan Sasori senpai dari bahaya kurang gizi. Aku cabut dulu." Kata Sakura berlari pergi ke sekolah kakak Naruto. Sekolah mereka hanya dibatasi pagar besi yang hanya sepinggang. Jadi mereka bisa saling menyusup.

"Hey, kok pergi sih. Aku gimana?" teriak Naruto jengkel. Sakura tak membalas karena sudah berlari jauh.

"Ya udah sana pergi! Aku bisa makan sendiri kok. Huh. Dasar tak setia kawan. Masa ia lebih khawatir soal Saso-nii daripada teman baiknya sendiri." Dengus Naruto jengkel.

Ia menatap onigiri di tangannya, tak berselera. Suara perutnya yang berbunyi kencang, memaksanya untuk makan, daripada mati kelaparan. Lagipula itu kan masakannya sendiri. Naruto buka mulut, menggigit kecil-kecil onigirinya.

'Uh, asin banget, kebanyakan garam.' Batinnya. Pas lagi makan dengan gigitan besar, tiba-tiba Sasuke datang menegur Naruto. "Nar, kata Iruka sensei karyamu terpilih untuk mewakili sekolah kita dalam lomba karya sastra. Selamat ya."

Naruto yang kaget, nggak sengaja menelan onigirinya dalam ukuran besar. Ia jadi kesulitan menelan. "Uhuk, uh uh uh..." rintihnya. Onigiri itu menyangkut tepat di tengah di kerongkongannya, membuat dadanya jadi sakit. Ia memukul-mukul dadanya untuk meringankan rasa sakitnya.

"Nar... Naruto. Kau tak apa-apa? Minum dulu. Nih airnya." Kata Sasuke panik. Dengan penuh perhatian, ia mengulurkan botol air minum lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto lembut.

Setelah minum air banyak-banyak barulah onigiri raksasa itu tertelan ke kerongkongannya. Naruto langsung menarik nafas panjang. "Hah hah hahhh.., nyaris saja." kata Naruto lega. Ia nyaris mati karena tersedak oleh onigiri raksasa.

"Maaf, maafkan aku. Gara-gara aku mengagetkanmu, kau jadi celaka. Maafkan aku." Kata Sasuke merasa bersalah.

"Nggak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja, kok" jawab Naruto tersipu malu. Hatinya berbunga-bunga karena tadi Sasuke menepuk-nepuk punggungnya lembut. 'Oh Mam, dia perhatian banget. Dan tadi dia..dia menyentuhku. OMG, bahagianya.' Batin Naruto serasa terbang ke awan.

"Cieh cieh cieh.. yang lagi mesra." Goda Kiba yang tiba-tiba nongol, duduk di bawah meja Naruto, mengganggu lamunan indah Naruto. "Wah sleeping beautynya sudah nemu pangeran berkuda putih, nih? Udah dapat kiss dong." Tambahnya membuat Naruto merah padam, menahan malu.

"Uuuh, apaan sih, Kiba? Gosip mulu." Kata Naruto masih tersipu malu, pura-pura jengkel.

"Cieh cieh cieh, sok malu segala. Bilang aja mau."

"Kibaa... awas kau ya. Jangan lari! Sini kalo berani? Ku pukul kau." Teriak Naruto kesal, mengejar Kiba. Ia lebih memilih marah pada Kiba daripada malu salah tingkah di depan Sasuke.

"Eits.. nggak kena, nggak kena." Kata Kiba dari kejauhan meledek Naruto.

Naruto dengan susah payah berhasil mengejar Kiba. Ia pun dengan semangat 45 memukuli Kiba di bagian bahu, punggung dan sesekali melayangkan cubitan-cubitan kecil ala semut. Kiba yang dijadikan korban kekerasan malah ketawa aja karena cubitan Naruto sama sekali tak berasa sakit, malah geli. Sasuke melihat interaksi KibafemNaru dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

**SKIP TIME**

"Kak, geser! Aku mau nyedot debunya." Kata Naruto dengan membawa alat penyedot debu.

"Kau aja yang geser. Nggak lihat aku lagi sibuk?" balas Kyuubi, malas. Ia duduk manis di sofa. Di sampingnya duduk Sasori.

"Sibuk apaan?" tanya Naruto skeptis.

"Sibuk nonton TV." Plakkk. Naruto refleks menggeplak kepala Kyuubi, jengkel.

"Daripada nonton acara TV nggak jelas, mending bantuin aku, napa? Capek tahu ngurus rumah sendirian." Keluh Naruto.

"Ogah. Kan ada kamu."

"Kakak..." teriak Naruto makin jengkel. Ia berniat mencubit pinggang Kyuubi.

"Sttt... diam." Kata Sasori sok misterius. Wajahnya terlihat horor dan tegang, melihat TV. "Yakk dan gol.. Hore! Gol gol gol ale ale, gol ale-ale." Teriak Sasori bahagia melihat klub kesayangannya berhasil mencetak gol. Ia meniup terompet dan menabutkan kertas-kertas warna-warni kecil untuk merayakannya. Ia sama sekali tak melihat ada gunung merapi mau meletus di sebelahnya.

"Kalian bersihin tempat ini atau kuhancurin TVnya!" Ancam Naruto. Habis sudah kesabarannya. Nggak tahu apa, ia capek bersihin tempat ini tadi.

Keduanya diam tak berkutik. Keduanya refleks membersihkan ruang keluarga sebelum kena semburan lahar panas. Tapi bukannya bersih, malah sampahnya semakin berserakan dan barang-barang yang tadi Naruto tata rapi, bergeletakan.

"Dasar kalian tak berguna! Bisanya ngerepotin aku saja." Sembur Naruto.

"Salah sendiri nyuruh kami. Udah tahu kami nggak bisa bersih-bersih, masih juga maksa." Tukas Kyuubi tak merasa bersalah. Duakkk. Akibatnya ia mendapat lemparan berbagai macam barang.

Naruto membersihkan ruangan sambil ngomel-ngomel. Ia berasa jadi babu di rumahnya sendiri. Masak ia dibiarin kerja sendiri sedang kakak-kakaknya malah asyikan-asyikan main, nonton TV dan aktivitas nggak penting lainnya.

Di pojok ruangan ada dua orang cowok tampan dengan banyak benjolan di kepalanya. "Ini salahmu. Kau sih ngomongnya ketus gitu. Adik kita jadi marah, kan. Adududuh sakitnya." Kata Sasori mengelus benjolan di kepalanya.

"Kau juga ikutan, kan? Suruh siapa ngotorin lantai? Jadi jangan nyalahin aku. Uh, ini beneran sakit. Naruto makin ahli saja melempari barang. Tepat sasaran semua." Kata Kyuubi diantara ringisan nyeri.

Naruto yang iba melihat dua kakaknya yang meringis sakit, mengambil kotak P3K. Ini mengobati keduanya dengan telaten. "Uhh perih." Jerit Sasori kesakitan.

"Halah luka kecil gini udah meraung kesakitan kayak habis ketabrak truk aja."

"Ini beneran perih." Protes Sasori tak terima.

"Ini kan salahmu sendiri. Siapa suruh bikin aku jengkel? Udah nggak bantuin, masih juga bikin rusuh di rumah. Aku capek." Keluh Naruto. Ia menempelkan plester ke luka kedua kakaknya. "Nih udah."

"Udah? Gimana dengan benjolan di kepalaku ini?" keluh Kyuubi.

"Nggak usah ngeluh. Besok juga benjolannya kempes."

Setelah itu Naruto ke dapur, untuk masak makan malam. Mulutnya masih komat-kamit nggak karuan. Ini mengerikan, menjijikkan. Seharusnya hari ini ia bersenang-senang di tempat karaoke bareng Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten. Ia mungkin sudah duduk manis melakukan gokon dengan murid STM Kanazawa yang konon cakep-cakep. Bukannya di sini beres-beres rumah kayak ibu-ibu. 'Uuuh, menyebalkan.' Batinnya merutuk kesal.

Ia menyalakan kompor. Hari ini ia mau masak kare. Tenang ia nggak bikin resep sendiri kok, ia beli bumbu jadi. Jadi gampang masaknya. Untuk lauk pauk, ia goerng ikan dengan bumbu siap jadi juga. Benar-benar praktis.

Ia nyoba karenya. "Hm nyam nyam nyam... kurang asin, nih." Kata Naruto. Ia pun narik lemari tempat garam dengan kasar. Tiba-tiba tangannya menyentuh benda basah dan halus. "Eh apa ini?" gumamnya heran.

Ia pun menarik benda itu. Darahnya mendidih seketika. "Saso-nii!" teriaknya menggelegar ke seluruh isi rumah. Sasori dan Kyuubi datang tergopoh-gopoh. "Ada apa lagi?" teriak keduanya kompak.

"Apa ini? Kenapa naruh bokser basah di lemari dapur? Jorok banget sih. Nii-chan ngompol ya?"

"Enak aja ngompol. Emang aku anak kecil." Tukas Sasori tak terima.

"Pufff hi hi hi..." Kyuubi terkikik geli. Perutnya sampai sakit menahan rasa sakit. Pasti itu basah karena adiknya mimpi basah.

"Lalu apa? Pokoknya aku nggak mau tahu. Kalo ada bokser atau apapun ditaruh di sini lagi..." kata Naruto sengaja memotongnya untuk memberi efek dramatis. "Bakal aku bakar. Dan jangan ketawa! Kyuu-nii juga sama saja." kata Naruto jengkel melempar bokser basah itu ke tangan Sasori, jijik.

"Cuci boksermu sendiri. Euh, bau banget, sih. Berapa lama nggak dicuci?"

"Gimana cara nyucinya?"

"Ya elah. Tinggal masukin ember kasih detergen lalu kucek dan bilas. Udah selesai. Tinggal jemur. Gitu aja nggak tahu."

"Ooo, gitu. Jadi masukin sini, terus kasih air dan sab..." Duakkk, kepalanya kembali dijitak adiknya. "Apa lagi?"

"Jangan pakai ember itu. Itu untuk masak. Dan jangan dilakukan di sini. Sana ke kamar mandi." Kata Naruto jengkel setengah mati. Masa yang gitu juga harus dikasih tahu.

"Nar.. Naruto..." panggil Kyuubi.

"Apa lagi?" kata Naruto lelah.

"Kau nyium bau gosong nggak?"

"Eh. Kyaaa... ikanku gosong." Kata Naruto panik. Ia kalang kabut ngurus hasil masakannya yang tak jelas. "Ini salah kalian. Makan malam kita, hik hik hik... hancur. Hwaaaa..Mama." jerit Naruto.

Kepanikan Naruto semakin menjadi waktu terdengar bunyi Tek. Lampu pun mati, dapurnya jadi gelap gulita. "Kyaa... mati lampu." Jerit Naruto histeris. Ia kan paling takut gelap. Tangannya refleks memegangi lengan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menyalakan HP-nya yang ada lampu sorotnya. "Tenang. Mungkin sekringnya turun. Aku lihat ke bawah."

"Ikut!"

Keduanya berjalan melintasi ruangan dengan cahaya remang-remang dari lampu HP. Tiba-tiba muncul sosok menyeramkan dari balik kegelapan. "Kyaa... " teriak Naruto makin ketakutan.

"Ini aku." Kata Sasori.

"Kenapa mukamu gosong gitu?" tanya Kyuubi ingin ketawa ngakak, lihat muka tampan adiknya jadi cemong.

"Tadi kan aku mau nyalain air kran, tapi listriknya mati. Jadi aku turun untuk memeriksa. Pas lagi meraba-raba nyari jalan, ada lembek-lembek menyentuh tanganku. Aku kan kaget. Jadi aku tarik benda itu kuat-kuat hingga putus. Terus aku jatuh deh dari tangga hingga kena sisa abu..."

"Abu? Abu apa?" Potong Naruto heran.

"Abu hasil pembakaran gerabah. Aku kan tadi baru bikin gerabah keramik buat acara bazar KHS."

"Terus apa benda lembek itu?" tanya Kyuubi. Ia sudah punya dugaan sih, tapi boleh kan nanya untuk memastikan.

"Ternyata itu kabel listrik utama rumah kita."

"What? Jadi listriknya nggak bisa nyala dong? Kita mesti gelap-gelapan sepanjang malam dong?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Bwa ha ha ha..." Kyuubi malah ngakak-ngakak. Dugaannya benar.

"Sepertinya begitu." Kata Sasori.

"Nii-channnn... Hwaaa..., aku nggak mau gelap-gelapan." jerit Naruto putus asa, merasa lelah. Kenapa jadi begini sih? Baru dua hari ibunya tak ada, rumahnya sudah kacau. Bagaimana dengan besok-besok?

Malam hari, Minato sang kepala tiba. "Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang." Kata anak-anaknya serempak. Mereka duduk manis di ruang makan.

"Kok pake lilin? Memang kita mau candy light dinner?" tanya Minato.

"Bukan, Pa. Lampunya mati."

"Loh, memang kita belum bayar listrik?"

"Bukan Pa. Ini gara-gara nii-chan nyabut kabel utamanya."

"Hahhh, ya sudah. Besok Papa akan panggil tukang servis listrik."

"Kok gitu? Papa nggak marahin Saso-nii?" kata Naruto tak terima.

"Naru-chan pasti sudah marahin Sasori duluan. Iya, kan?" tanya Minato balik. Samar-samar ia bisa lihat kedua anak laki-lakinya benjol-benjol di bagian kepala.

Minato ikut duduk di kursi samping Naruto. Ia melihat hasil masakan anaknya yang gosong. Ia menghela nafas, maklum. Putrinya itu tak pernah masak, jadi wajar jika hasil masakannya begitu. Ia tak boleh ngeluh.

"Maaf, Pa. Ikannya gosong. Hanya ini makan malam kita." Kata Naruto merasa bersalah.

"Tak usah dipikirin, yang penting ada yang bisa dimakan." Kata Minato tersenyum memberi semangat.

Mereka lalu makan malam dalam keheningan. Pikiran mereka melayang pada sosok ibu mereka. 'Coba ibu masih ada.' Batin Naruto, Sasori dan Kyuubi. 'Kushina, coba kau masih ada.' Pikir Minato. Semua orang merindukan orang yang sekarang tak ada lagi bersama mereka.

Seminggu semenjak kepergian san Ka San, Naruto berubah seperti mayat hidup. Wajahnya kusut karena kelelahan dan kurang tidur. Kantong matanya terlihat jelas. Sekarang ia bahkan sudah sangat mirip dengan Gaara, teman sekelasnya juga yang punya penyakit insomnia. Dia sering ketiduran di kelas atau dimeja belajar.

"Hei, kau lihat adik kita?" kata Kyuubi, sambil mengintip Naruto di dapur. Adiknya terlihat rapuh dan seperti mau pingsan karena kelelahan.

"Ya. Ia kayak zombie sekarang." Kata Sasori mengiyakan.

"Bagaimana kalo kita memberinya hadiah kejutan untuk adik kita yang manis."

"Apa?"

"Itu... stttt, dia datang." Kyuubi dan Sasori cepat-cepat cabut ke ruang keluarga, sibuk menyetel TV.

Mereka melirik wajah cemberut adik bungsunya. Dalam hati sih sebenarnya mereka iba. Adiknya semenjak sang bunda pergi, tak pernah lagi tersenyum ceria. Tawa riangnya yang biasa meramaikan rumah, hilang sudah. Sebagai kakak mereka merasa bersalah. Tapi mereka bisa apa? Mereka kan emang nggak bisa ngurus rumah.

Tiba-tiba telepon rumahnya bunyi. Naruto yang berada di dekat pesawat telepon segera mengangkatnya. "Hallo." Kata Naruto rada kasar, efek dari kelelahan.

"Hallo. Ini aku. Apa aku mengganggu?"

Naruto tersentak. 'Loh ini kan suara Sasuke-kun. Kyaa, senangnya.' Auranya berubah seketika. Backgroundnya kini penuh bunga-bunga, tak lagi ular yang meliuk-liuk mengerikan. Senyum manisnya terkembang lebar. Kedua kakaknya mengangkat kedua alisnya, heran.

"Ah ya hallo. Tidak, kok. Sama sekali nggak ganggu. Tadi aku baru cekcok dengan kakakku. Ada apa Sasuke-kun? Tumben meneleponku."

"Oh itu hanya mengingatkan soal persiapan bazar Konoha nanti. Kita kan jadi panitia. Aku punya beberapa ide."

"Oh itu. Apa idemu? Eh." Kata Naruto. Matanya melotot jengkel pada dua kakaknya yang sengaja nguping telepon mereka. "Sasuke. kita bahas di sekolah saja ya? Ada mata-mata nih. Ntar kelas kita kalah, lagi."

"Baiklah. Sampai ketemu di sekolah."

"Sama-sama." Naruto meletakkan gagang telepon. "Yeiiii..." jeritnya senang. Bibirnya bersenandung riang, menyelesaikan sisa pekerjaannya. Pekerjaan bersih-bersih rumah dan masak yang biasanya terasa berat kini seakan ringan. Kakinya melangkah ringan seolah sedang berjalan di atas karpet tebal.

"Kau lihat!"

"Ya. Hmm mencurigakan."

"Betul betul betul. Kau tahu siapa Sasuke?"

"Orang yang namanya ditulis Naruto di tiap lembar diarynya."

"Ho ho ho, begitu ya. Sekarang adik kita sudah besar ya." Kata Kyuubi tertawa evil. Ia nemu ide bagus sekarang melibatkan Sasuke. "Aku punya hadiah menarik untuk adik bungsu kita tercinta. Kau mau bantu?"

Sasori tersenyum ceria. "Tentu. Untuk my imouto, apa sih yang tidak." balasnya.

"Ha ha ha ha..." tawa Kyuubi.

"He he he.." kekeh Sasori.

Tawa mengerikan keduanya membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri. Ada apa dengan dua orang aneh di depan itu, sih? Lagi kesambet ya? 'Ah sudahlah ngapain dipikirin. Yang penting besok aku bisa ngadate bareng Sasuke kun. Yuhuuuu senangnya.' Pikir Naruto masa bodoh.

Malamnya Naruto menemukan sebuah kotak kardus ukuran raksasa di kasih pita merah di depan pintu. "Apa ini?" kata Naruto heran.

"Hadiah ultah yang tertunda." Kata Kyuubi.

"Ini spesial dari kami untuk my imouto. Anggap saja hadiah untuk kerja kerasmu selama seminggu ini." tambah Sasori.

Dahi Naruto mengernyit curiga. Jangan-jangan ini lelucon yang lain lagi dari kedua kakaknya. Mereka kan usil dan sering menjahilinya. Ia tarik pita merahnya dan membuka kertas kadonya dengan hati-hati. Betapa terkejutnya dia pas lihat isi kadonya.

"Nii-channnn?" teriak Naruto berang.

"Terimalah hadiahku yang tak berharga ini."

"Kau itu yang tak berharga. Hwaa..."

Hadiah apakah yang diberikan kedua kakak Naruto? Ikuti kisahnya di chap depan.

**TBC**

Maaf buat reader penggemar fic Mr. Jaim. Untuk fic Mr. Jaim updatenya molor nih. Ai nggak bisa update cepat. Tapi Ai usahain hari Minggu nanti udah bisa update lagi. Terakhir jangan lupa review sebanyak-banyaknya. Ai tunggu ya... /(^_^)\

**Owari**

"Mana orangnya?"

"Itu yang rambutnya kayak pantat ayam."

"Hmm, tak buruk. Dia ganteng juga. Selera adik kita cukup bagus." Kata Kyuubi manggut-manggut. Chao. Kita deketin dia."

Kyuubi dan Sasori menghampiri Sasuke yang lagi jalan bertiga dengan Neji dan Gaara. Mereka lagi berbincang soal persiapan bazar sekolah. Mereka kan pengurus OSIS. "Permisi. Boleh minta waktunya, Uchiha-san?" kata Sasori.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Ia tak mengenal keduanya.

"Kau kenal Naruto?"

"Apa urusanmu?" tanya Sasuke curiga. Jangan-jangan mereka berandalan yang mau nyari penyakit dengan Naruto, teman sekelasnya.

"Kami kakaknya. Kami mau memberinya hadiah menarik. Kau mau membantu?" kata Kyuubi dengan senyum mencurigakan.

"Kakak?" beo Sasuke. hmm, setelah diperhatikan ternyata mereka ada kemiripan dengan Naruto. Kalo tak salah Naruto pernah bilang punya dua orang kakak yang kata dia, troublesome, mendokusai atau sejenisnya.

"Baiklah. Apa yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya Sasuke kali ini dengan nada ramah, tak seketus tadi.

"Bagus. Itu baru namanya friend."

**End OWari**


	3. Chapter 3

OH KA SAN...

Summary : "Kenapa harus marah? Ku pikir kakakmu hanya ingin menghiburmu." "Membuatku sakit jantung, iya?" kata Naruto ketus. "Cobalah hargai niat baiknya! Kau beruntung lagi punya kakak-kakak yang perhatian." Kata Sasuke, lesu. "Kau tahu? Aku iri padamu. Rumahmu rame dan hangat." Lanjutnya. Katanya dengan senyum penuh arti. Naruto bisa melihat kesepian di mata onixnya. Namikaze family.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family dan Romance

Rating : T

WARNING : Bertebaran typo, OOC, hasil SKS, tak sesuai EYD, bikin kepala pening, gaje and many mores.

Pair : SasufemNaru, SasoSaku

Author Note : untuk fic ini, Itachi dan Sasuke bukan sodara kandung. Itachi bukan anak Fugaku, tapi masih sodara jauh Sasuke. dan Sasuke di fic ini nggak berwatak dingin. Ia malah senang tersenyum, ramah sebagai sang ketua kelas. Sekarang waktunya balas review.

**O****h ya boleh'kan emm kasih masukan, Naru panggil Sasuke pake 'kun' agak gimana gitu biasanya kan Naru panggil Sasuke gak pake 'kun' .. Dah itu aja **

Di fic ini Naru ma Sasu nggak sohib deket. Naruto itu FG-nya Sasuke, makanya manggilnya Sasuke-kun, biar lebih sopan.

**Hadiahnya Sasu kah?**

Yup. Terjawab di chap ini

**Kayaknya Sasu suka ma Naru?**

Mungkin iya mungkin juga tidak. Ai nggak bisa ngasih tahu terus terang, cukup diwakili kalimat-kalimat implisit. Silakan reader-san menebaknya sendiri.

**Kushina gimana? Dinas kerja apa cerai?** **Kalo meninggal ga mungkn kan soalx wkt blng ibu udah 2 hri ga ada ga ada scene nangis"**

Ada kok adegan Naruto nangis di chapter 1. Nih tepatnya '_**Aku tak ingin jadi cengeng. Sudah cukup seminggu lalu aku nangis kayak anak kecil. Toh meratapi nasib juga tak memperbaiki keadaan. Sang Mama tak akan pulang dan hadir dalam keluarga mereka lagi. Mamanya sudah pergi.**_

**Sasuke salah makan ya? duh malah asdfghjkl bayangin si teme senyum. Biasanya kan cuma smirk. Dan seriusan, Naruto kaya emak emak rempong yang anak anaknya pada ngeyel xD **

Chara di fic ini emang Ai bikin beda. OOC banget. Maaf jika ada yang tak suka.

Sekian aja balas reviewnya. Ai nggak nyangka banyak juga yang review, padahal kan ceritanya aneh bin alay. Langsung aja. Chekidot.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

** Chapter Thre**

_**Oh ibu...**_

_**Kau disiram bayu pagi**_

_**Kehilangan terasa kini dan kesepian**_

_**Dan aku bagai purnama gerhana**_

_**Diibarat lautan kering**_

_**Tiada tempat ku layarkan hasratku ini**_

_**Masih belum sempat ku buktikannya padamu**_

_**Ibu tersayang**_

_**Ku curahkan rasa hati...**_

_**Ku tatapi potretmu berulang kali**_

_**Ku renungkah kalimah yang diberi**_

_**Tuhan yang esa... ampuni dosa ibu**_

_**Tempatkan mereka, diantara kekasih-kekeasih-Mu**_

_**Oh ibu... kau kasih sejati**_

_**Ku taburkan doa, untuk ibu**_

_**Ampunilah dosaku sejak ku dilahirkan hingga akhir hayatku...**_

_**Kini aku hilang tempat mengadu...**_

_**Oh ibu...**_

_**Damailah engkau di sana**_

_**Ku taburi doa mewangi hadiah dari anakmu.**_

_**Ibu...**_

Naruto berjalan mengendap-endap dengan kaki jinjit, seperti maling. Matanya celingukan, awas. Matanya tak henti-hentinya memperhatikan jalan di sekitarnya, memastikan tak ada orang. Ia merayap di dinding seperti cicak, lalu berhenti di depan pintu sebuah ruangan. Ia menarik nafas panjang, memberi suntikan keberanian. Fuhhh... Ia mengintip dari celah pintu, memastikan siapa saja yang ada di dalam ruangan.

"Hufff, aman." Gumamnya lirih.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan deru nafas tepat di telinganya. Aroma mint menguar, terhirup di telinganya. 'Eh, mint? Ini kan aroma tubuh Sa..Su..Ke...' batinnya takut-takut. Ia ingin menengok, tapi takut. Jadi ia memaksakan dirinya, mengerahkan segenap tenaganya untuk tak membalikkan badan ke belakang.

"Apanya yang aman?" tegur suara bas nan cool.

DEG. Jantungnya seperti tersetrum listrik dengan tegangan tinggi, tubuh begitu syok hingga sulit digerakkan, mengikuti perintah otaknya. Dugaannya benar. Itu Sasuke. Mau tak mau, ia pun terpaksa, menengok ke belakang dengan gerakan patah-patah. Meski sudah hafal suaranya di luar kepala, dalam hati ia masih berdoa, berharap dugaannya salah. 'Semoga ini bukan Sasuke.' Matanya terbelalak lebar. Sosok yang tak ingin ditemuinya pagi ini, malah berdiri tepat di belakangnya dengan jarak yang dekat sekali. Saking dekatnya kalo ia majuin bibirnya tiga cm aja, Naruto sudah bisa mencium dada bidang Sasuke.

Senyum cerianya menyambut Naruto yang sepucat mayat. "Ohayo.." Sapanya ramah.

"Eh, he he he..." Naruto hanya bisa cengar-cengir salah tingkah. "O-o-oha...yo." katanya tergagap, membalas salam.

Ia mundur selangkah, memberi jarak diantara mereka. Kalo jaraknya sedekat itu, ia bisa mati karena kehabisan darah. Ia masih belum mau mati muda. Ia masih ingin meraih cita-cita dan yang utama bisa menikah dengan Sasuke-kun, jalan-jalan bergandengan tangan mesra.

"Eh, Nar. Hari ini kit..." kalimat Sasuke terpotong oleh teriakan gaje Naruto.

"Gyaaa...! Ada Orochimaru sensei!" teriak Naruto ketakutan.

Otomatis Sasuke pun noleh ke belakang, melihat arah yang ditunjuk Naruto. Pas Sasuke noleh itulah, Naruto langsung cabut. Ia tak mau ambil resiko. Sasuke yang ditinggalin pun kedip-kedip bingung. Ia baru nyadar setelah disadarin Neji, sahabat karibnya. "Heh, pagi-pagi udah bengong. Lagi nunggu bidadarimu lewat?" goda Neji.

"Bukan urusanmu." Kata Sasuke ketus, melengos masuk ke kelas. Hilang sudah senyum cerianya, berganti wajah datar dan dingin. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana, jalan dengan langkah cool dan anggun.

Kini gantian Neji yang bingung. "Dia kenapa? Emang aku salah ngomong?" tanya Neji pada Shika yang berangkat bareng dengannya.

"Mana ku tahu. Emang aku sekertarisnya?" balas Shika acuh. 'Ngapain juga dipikirin. Sasuke kan emang orangnya moody.' Tambahnya dalam hati.

Naruto duduk di bangkunya dengan dada yang berdesir kencang. Jantungnya bertalu-talu dengan cepat, hingga Naruto takut jantungnya aus karena terlalu cepat berdetak. Ia meletakkan sebelah tangannya di dada, menenangkan debaran jantung di sana. Tak berapa lama, kursi yang di sebelahnya sudah terisi oleh seseorang.

"Kau sudah datang, Sak? Ada yang mau ku ceritaain. Benar-benar gila. Masa kakak-kakakku yang a..." Mata Naruto kembali melotot, ketika ia menoleh ke samping. Kirain itu Sakura temannya. Makanya ia nyerocos gitu aja. Nggak tahunya, itu SA-SU-KE. "Gyaaa!" teriaknya histeris.

Spontan, Naruto berdiri. Tangannya menunjuk Sasuke tak sopan, yang dengan cueknya duduk di bangku yang seharusnya untuk Sakura. "Ke-ke-kenapa ka-ka-kau duduk di situ. I-i-itu tempatnya Sa-sa-sakura-chan." Tanya Naruto sedikit tergagap dan wajah pucat pasi. Mulut membuka menutup, persis seperti ikan kembung yang megap-megap kurang air.

"Kan kemarin tempat duduknya diroling. Aku duduk di sini, di sebelahmu."

"Apa? Kok aku nggak tahu?" tanya Naruto kurang percaya.

"Kau tidur, kan?"

'Eh, dia benar. Begonya aku. Ini memalukan sekali.' Katanya menyerah dan duduk kembali.

Ia menarik kursinya sejauh mungkin dari Sasuke. Sekujur tubuhnya seperti dialiri listrik, tegang sekali, hingga Naruto takut sebentar lagi ia konslet. Ia pura-pura baca, sambil menarik sampulnya tinggi-tinggi, agar wajahnya tak dilihat Sasuke. Meski diam-diam matanya selalu melirik Sasuke. 'Dia masih tampan dan ramah seperti biasanya.' Batinnya. Tapi ia akan melengos, kalo kebetulan Sasuke meliriknya balik. Naruto sama sekali tak sadar kalo Sasuke merasa terluka dibegitukan. Emang ia semenjijikkan itu sampai Naruto menjauhinya.

"Nar, boleh aku pinjam peng.." Belum selesai ngomong, Naruto sudah memberikan penghapusnya, tetap menjaga jarak dan menundukkan wajahnya dibalik sampul. "Eh, terima kasih." Kata Sasuke dengan senyum kaku, cengok, tak mengerti. 'Ada apa dengan Naruto? Kenapa ia berubah jadi memusuhinya? Emang ia salah apa?' tambahnya dalam hati.

"Em." Gumam Naruto tak jelas.

Sepanjang pelajaran, Naruto yang biasanya tidur, kini terjaga penuh. Ia takut tangannya atau barang-barangnya bersentuhan dengan Sasuke. Tetttt... tetttt... tetttt... Bunyi bel menandakan jam istirahat tiba. Naruto bernafas lega. Ia cepat-cepat bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Kiba yang duduk di pojok ruangan dengan Hyuga Neji, sebelahnya Sakura.

"Ji, tuker tempat duduk denganku, ya?"

"Hah? Kenapa? Kau lagi musuhan dengan Sasuke?"

"Bukan. Aku hanya nggak nya...?"

"Nya apa?" potong Sasuke.

"Eh, nggak nyambung. Ya, nggak nyambung. Ha ha ha..." Kata Naruto diiringi tawa garing, membuat empat orang di depannya penuh tanda tanya. "Eh, aku mau makan siang dulu bareng Sakura. bye..." Lanjut Naruto main kabur aja bareng Sakura, tak tahan dipandangi seperti itu oleh mereka. Ini bikin tiga cowok yang ditinggal Naruto saling pandang bingung.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Kiba.

"Entah. Lagi PMS mungkin." kata Neji asal.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke singkat, padat dan tidak jelas.

Naruto membawa Sakura kabur ke taman. Dia baru berhenti setelah benar-benar jauh dari Sasuke. Ia lari terengah-engah lalu ambruk di tanah. Jantungnya berdentam-dentam semakin cepat. 'Nyaris aja kepergok.' Batinnya. Ia duduk bersimpuh di rerumputan, tempat ia biasa makan siang bareng Sakura.

Sakura sebenarnya ingin nanya, tapi nggak berani. Aura temannya itu hari ini mengerikan sekali. Backgroundnya ular melingkar-lingkar penuh racun. Ia aja yang notabene temannya sampai gemetaran takut. Untung Naruto ini cs-nya sejak dulu, kalo nggak, pasti udah lama ia tinggal. 'Nanti juga bakal cerita.' Batinnya.

Mereka makan dengan tenang. Tak ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan. Mata Sakura menyipit tajam. Naruto benar-benar aneh hari ini. Tak biasanya ia diam seribu bahasa. Biasanya kan ia ngomel-ngomel, ngeluh soal kakaknya yang gini, kakaknya gitu, ayahnya yang tak bisa apa-apa, dsb nya. Tumben ia diam.

"Kau kenapa, Nar? Tumben kau jauhin Sasuke? Lagi musuhan?"

"Bukan. Ceritanya rumit." katanya mencebik jengkel. Ia menggigiti sapu tangannya sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya.

"Rumit gimana?"

"Pokoknya rumit. Kapan-kapan aku cerita." Kata Naruto lesu. Hahhh... ia menarik nafas panjang, lelah. 'Ini bukan dirinya.' Batinnya sedih. Ia merasa merana hingga ia ingin menggigiti sapu tangannya, membayangkannya itu adalah sosok sang kakak. Tangannya terkepal, penuh tekat. 'Semua ini salah kakak. Awas, nanti!' Tambahnya dalam hati menyalahkan kakaknya.

"Eh, udah bel, tuh."

"Ya." jawab Naruto masih lesu.

Kernyitan di dahi lebar Sakura semakin dalam. 'Ini beneran Naruto, temannya nggak sih?' pikirnya eror. Tak biasanya temannya yang hiperaktif ini tak bersemangat. Ini tak seperti Naruto yang dikenal. 'Ah, nanti juga pasti cerita.' Katanya dalam hati menguatkan diri kalo temannya masih baik-baik saja.

Naruto kembali menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke. Ia masih setia menjaga sekecil mungkin kontak dengannya. Ia juga tak tertidur di sisa akhir pelajaran. Itu sesuatu banget. Seorang Naruto yang terkenal sebagai putri tidur, hari itu malah sama sekali tak menguap. Guru-guru aja sampai kaget. Mungkin itu pengaruh kalo teman sebangkunya cowok, khususnya cowok cakep. 'Lagi jaim, mungkin.' batin teman-teman sekelasnya dan para guru.

Sepulang sekolah, Sasuke mencoba mengajak Naruto bicara, tapi lagi-lagi gagal. "Nar, ada yang ingin..."

"Gyaaa..., maaf. Aku harus pulang cepat. Lain kali saja. Bye..." teriak Naruto melesat pergi, meninggalkan debu asap yang berterbangan.

Tinggallah kini Sasuke yang kedap-kedip, bingung, keselek bintang jatuh. 'Dia beneran aneh, hari ini.' batin Sasuke, termenung seorang diri. Senyum hangat yang tadi ia tampilkan kini hilang dan hanya menyisakan wajah datar dan dingin kebanggaan para Uchiha. Ia berjalan pulang dengan aura berbahaya yang membuat banyak orang tak berani mendekatinya, bahkan seorang Neji, sang sohib karib.

...****...

Naruto tertunduk lesu. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia tak bisa konsentrasi. Pikirannya kusut seperti benang yang semrawut dan tak bisa diurai lagi. Bukan niatnya ia menjauhi Sasuke. Pake acara kabur-kaburan segala lagi. Ia juga ingin kembali seperti dulu. Tapi... Fuhhhh, ia menghela nafas panjang. Tapi kan sulit. Semua tak lagi sama. Ini gara-gara kakak-kakaknya itu.

Mereka itu mungkin memang tercipta untuk membuat hidupnya berantakan. Rencana yang sudah ia susun rapi awal tahun ajaran lalu kini berantakan. Coba mereka nggak ikut campur, pasti nggak gini jadinya. Padahal ia sudah bertekad tahun ini mau PDKT ama Sasuke terus nembak, terus-terus jadian deh. Tapi gimana bisa PDKT, bertatap muka aja ia nggak bisa. "Aaaarrrrghhhh..." teriaknya frustasi di kamar.

"Hei, katamu ia bakal lebih bahagia dengan kado spesial kita? Kenapa ia malah makin eror? Syaraf-syarafnya bentar lagi konslet, tuh." komentar Sasori di ruang keluarga.

"Bukan dia yang konslet. Tapi kita." Celetuk Kyuubi acuh tak acuh.

"Kok?"

"Ya, iyalah. Kalo tiap hari kita makan makanan nggak jelas ini, bentar lagi kita yang koit."

"Kita? Ha ha ha... Ya nggaklah. Kau aja yang koit, aku sih tidak. Aku dapat bento tiap hari, lagi."

"Dari Sakura, FG-mu itu?" desis Kyuubi.

"Yeah, siapa lagi. Kau ada ide?" tanya Sasori, menyenggol sang kakak tertua. Biasanya Kyuubi ini punya ide brilian. "Untuk nolongin adik kita." Lanjutnya.

"Kagak. Aku nggak berani deket-deket dengannya."

"Tumben kau takut dengannya? Biasanya kau yang paling iseng."

"Dia itu lagi Medusa-mode. Kalo kena semburan apinya gimana?"

"Tahu, ah." Mereka lalu diam, pura-pura menikmati acara opera sabun yang alay.

"Ayah pulang." Kata Minato, memasuki rumah. Di tangannya ada kotak sushi, sisa acara makan-makan di kantor.

"Selamat datang." Balas Sasori dan Kyuubi, menyerbu bungkusan di tangan sang ayah.

"Sisakan untuk Naruto. Akhir-akhir ini ia terlihat tak semangat. Cobalah kalian bantu adikmu ngurus rumah! Kasihan dia. Ini terlalu berat untuknya yang masih belia."

"Bukannya nggak mau, tapi kita sudah mencoba dan hasilnya..." Tubuh mereka bergidik, desperate, mengingat beberapa hari yang lalu ketika Naruto minggat ke rumah Sakura.

Mereka mencoba beresin rumah sendiri tanpa Naruto, dan hasilnya, entah berapa banyak perabotan yang dipecahin Sasori. Padahal kan niat dia hanya nyapu, dan beres-beres rumah. Minato juga sama kacaunya. Piring, gelas, dan barang pecah belah di dapur nyaris habis akibat eksperimennya dalam hal cuci-mencuci piring. Belum lagi mesin cucinya yang air sabunnya meluap dan nyaris membunuh mereka karena jatuh akibat terpeleset.

Tapi semua itu tak ada apa-apanya dengan hasil kerja Kyuubi. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalo Naruto tak balik ke rumah saat itu juga. Mungkin mereka hanya tinggal nama saat ini. Masa, dengan hanya mutar tombol on pada kompor, Kyuubi berhasil membuat ledakan di dapur. Jelas aja muka Kyuubi gosong. Tapi masih untung lho hanya masakannya yang gosong, kalo pun jadi makanan, mereka nggak yakin itu bisa dimakan. Kalo keracunan gimana? Kyuubi kan asal nyampur aja.

Tapi sungguh untung, Tuhan masih sayang pada mereka. Naruto datang tepat waktu. Ia segera menghentikan kerjaan Kyuubi dan mengusirnya dari dapur. Malah sekarang ada plang nama Kyuubi dilarang lewat. Jadilah tiga cowok Namikaze ini masih hidup sampai sekarang.

Mereka pun makan sushi itu dengan nikmat, setelah menyisihkan sushi kesukaan Naruto. Minato yang merasa kenyang, nyari jus kaleng yang biasa ia simpan di kulkas. "Hmmm, kok tak ada. Naruto?" teriak sang ayah pada putri bungsunya yang baru turun.

"Ya, Yah."

"Jus ayah mana?"

"Aku buang. Sudah kadaluarsa."

"Tolong beliin ayah yang baru ya? Hari ini ayah mau lembur."

"Kenapa nggak Saso-nii atau Kyuu-nii, sih? Kenapa harus aku terus? Aku kan capek." Kata Naruto secara tak langsung menolak.

"Karena kalo mereka yang beli, bisa-bisa yang dibeli malah yang aneh-aneh. Tahu sendiri kan dua kakakmu itu seperti apa?"

"Hah, ayah benar. Baiklah aku pergi." Kata Naruto mengalah, sebagai anak yang patuh pada orang tua.

"Aku nitip."

"Aku juga." Kata Sasori tak mau ketinggalan.

"Iya-iya." Kata Naruto mengiyakan.

Di sinilah sekarang Naruto berada, di dalam sebuah minimarket, tak jauh dari rumah mereka. Naruto menatap troli belanjaan. Ia melihat apa belanjaannya sudah lengkap. Ia kan males kalo mesti bolak-balik. Saking konsentrasinya melototi daftar belanja, ia sama sekali tak menyadari ada troli belanja orang sebelah yang menubruk trolinya. Troli Naruto oleng dan nyaris saja belanjaannya tumpah, kalo saja dia tak sigap.

"Maaf. Tak sengaja." Kata suara bass milik seseorang yang beberapa hari ini dicuekin Naruto.

"Eh.. he he he. Tak apa. Aku juga yang teledor. Per-per-permisi." Kata Naruto tergagap dengan suara jantung yang bertalu-talu. Habis ia belum siap mental, kembali berjumpa dengan sang pujaan hati, di tengah lagi belanja pula. Ia kan malu. Ntar Sasuke ngira dia emak-emak lagi. Jatuh deh pamornya. Naruto sudah mau pergi, ketika trolinya kembali ditahan Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa? Beberapa hari ini, tingkahmu sangat aneh." Tanya Sasuke.

"I-i-itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Aku..aku..aku biasa saja." balas Naruto dengan nada yang kurang meyakinkan bahkan di telinganya sendiri.

"Kamu marah karena aku duduk di tempat Sakura? Aku nggak masalah kok, kalo kamu mau tukar tempat duduk lagi."

"Bu..bu..bukan. Bukan gitu." Kata Naruto panik. 'Kok Sasuke mikirnya gitu? Itu sih kejauhan.' Tambahnya dalam hati.

"Kalo gitu apa?"

"Aku..aku..aku. Aku hanya malu." Kata Naruto tersipu malu, dengan pipi merona. Manis sekali.

"Malu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke mengajak Naruto puter-puter rak sambil ngobrol. Biar nggak ada yang merasa terganggu.

"Kau lupa peristiwa hari Minggu kemarin?" tanya Naruto balik, harap-harap cemas.

"Oh yang waktu sama kakakmu itu?"

"Emmm. Aku malu sekali dengan kelakuan kakak-kakakku. Kau pasti merasa aneh?"

"Ah, nggak juga. Menurutku kakak-kakakmu lucu lagi." Kata Sasuke lebih rileks. Ia mengerti sekarang, penyebab keanehan Naruto seharian ini.

"Dimana letak lucunya? Mereka itu aneh, lagi. Bisa-bisanya mereka menculikmu dan memasukkanmu ke kardus, sebagai hadiah untuk orang lain pula. Dari mana sih mereka dapat ide itu?" Kata Naruto dengan nada jengkel yang kentara.

"Setidaknya pita yang mereka pilihkan bagus." Kata Sasuke ngajak bercanda. Hi hi hi... ia tersenyum geli, ingat peristiwa di hari Minggu kemarin.

**Flashback**

"_Nii-channnn?" teriak Naruto berang._

"_Terimalah hadiahku yang tak berharga ini."_

"_Kau itu yang tak berharga. Hwaa..." teriak Naruto kalang kabut._

_Sasuke cengar-cengir, bingung. Di lehernya masih terkalung pita warna merah plus tulisan love-love. Tadi kan katanya dua kakak Naruto ini minta tolong dia untuk memilihkan kado. Ia sih Oke-oke aja karena ia lagi kosong. Ia sama sekali nggak ngerti, gimana ceritanya ia bisa berakhir dalam sebuah kardus besar. Bukan hanya kardus besar, tapi terbungkus rapi dalam sebuah kertas kado di rumah Naruto pula. 'Hayah, apa sih yang dipikirin kakak-kakak Naruto itu?' pikirnya bingung._

_Diliriknya Naruto, teman sekelasnya yang masih teriak histeris. Ia kalang kabut menarik pita dan tulisan love-love di leher Sasuke. Ia juga dengan sigap membersihkan taburan kertas kecil-kecil warna-warni untuk pesta, yang mengguyur sekujur tubuh Sasuke._

"_Hwaaa...Maaf Sasuke-kun, maaf. Maafkan kakak-kakakku yang aneh itu." kata Naruto minta maaf dengan wajah tak karuan, campuran antara marah dan malu._

"_Bagus, kan hadiah dari kami." Kata Sasori dengan cueknya duduk di sofa, tak perduli kekacauan yang sudah dia buat._

"_Oh yeah, pastinya. Kau senang kan sekarang? Jadi babuku cepat buatkan aku minuman! Aku haus."_

_Naruto menoleh dengan cepat. Amarahnya yang sudah di ubun-ubun, muntab seketika. Ia dengan cepat mendekati dua kakaknya dengan kemoceng teracung i di depan. "Bagus apanya? Dasar sinting." Katanya memukuli kakak-kakaknya dengan kemoceng di tangan. Kakak-kakaknya berlarian tak tentu arah. "Bisa-bisanya kalian jadiin orang sebagai hadiah. Cepat minta maaf sekarang! Kalo tak..."_

"_Kalo tak?" tanya Sasori dan Kyuubi bersamaan takut-takut._

"_Kalo tak? Tak ada makan malam untuk kalian dan aku tak sudi beresin kamar kalian SELAMANYA." Kata Naruto mendelik galak, menekankan pada kata selamanya._

_Sasuke yang tadi bengong karena bingung, kini bibirnya melekuk senyum. Ini sisi lain dari Naruto yang tak diketahuinya. Ternyata Naruto yang hobi tidur, terkadang jutek, dan hiperaktif itu punya dua orang kakak yang ajaib. Ia juga baru tahu di rumah, Naruto itu sangat berkuasa. Lihat aja! Kakak-kakaknya pun tak berdaya. Dan ia juga baru tahu kalo Naruto bukanlah anak manja dan dangkal seperti cewek-cewek lainnya. _

_Ia melirik rumah Namikaze yang walau sederhana, tapi rapi dan nyaman. 'Pasti ini bukan hasil kerja mereka.' Kata Sasuke dalam hati, melirik kakak-kakak Naruto yang terpojok. Kakak-kakak Naruto tak terlihat terampil. Malah ia bisa membayangkan kekacauan macam apa yang mungkin dihasilkan dari kerja dua orang itu. 'Hah, Naruto sabar ya.' pikirnya._

_Kekacauan itu pun berakhir dengan Naruto bersih-bersih ruangan dan undangan makan malam untuk Sasuke. Kata Naruto, sebagai permintaan maaf karena ulah kakak-kakaknya yang sinting itu. Sasuke menolaknya dengan sopan karena ia ada urusan. Ia tak tahu bagaimana kejadian selanjutnya. Mungkin habis itu Naruto melanjutkan hukuman untuk kedua kakaknya._

_**End Flashback**_

"Nyantai aja lagi."

"Kau tak marah?"

"Kenapa harus marah? Ku pikir kakakmu hanya ingin menghiburmu."

"Membuatku sakit jantung, iya?" kata Naruto ketus.

"Cobalah hargai niat baiknya! Kau beruntung lagi punya kakak-kakak yang perhatian." Kata Sasuke, lesu. "Kau tahu? Aku iri padamu. Rumahmu rame dan hangat." Lanjutnya. Katanya dengan senyum penuh arti. Naruto bisa melihat kesepian di mata onixnya.

"Iri? Dengan kakak-kakak aneh itu?" tanya Naruto sangsi.

"Ehem. Kakak-kakakmu sangat memperhatikanmu. Mereka ingin menghiburmu." Kata Sasuke tersenyum, ramah. "Aku ini anak tunggal. Aku hanya hidup berdua dengan ayah karena itu terkadang aku merasa kesepian."

"Hm." Gumam Naruto tersenyum balik. Ia baru tahu kalo Sasuke kesepian.

"Kau masak sendiri di rumah?"

"Ya. Tak mungkin kan kami makan makanan instan tiap hari."

"Kau juga yang beres-beres rumah?" tanya Naruto dengan mulut terbuka, tak percaya.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepala. "Ya, sejak SMP. Tapi jangan bilang-bilang yang lain ya." katanya sok rahasia.

Naruto semakin menganga kaget dan sekaligus kagum. Tak ia sangka, cowok yang digilainya selama ini, menjalani hidup yang berat. Ia biasa masak dan mengurus rumah seorang diri. Beda banget dengan dua ekor simpanse berukuran 180 cm di rumahnya, yang hanya bisa bergantung dari sang adik. Ia kembali menggigit sapu tangannya, kesal. Kalo di anime mungkin terlihat Naruto sedang menangis, merana.

...****...

Naruto menyimpan belanjaannya, di kulkas. Tapi pas ia periksa lagi, ia merasa ada yang aneh. "Kok nggak terasa dingin?" gumamnya. Ia periksa colokan, masih terpasang kok. Listriknya juga nggak lagi padam. Ia periksa lagi mesin kulkas, ternyata mesinnya mati, di belakang kulkas tak ada rasa hangat yang menempel di kulitnya dan tak ada suara mesin yang berputar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Sepertinya, kulkasnya mati."

"Apa? Oh, tidakkkkk..." teriak Kyuubi seperti mau kiamat. Heboh sendiri, menarik perhatian Minato dan Sasori.

"Ada apa?" tanya mereka.

"Kulkasnya mati, hik hik hiks. Gimana nasibku nanti? Oh my kulsy..." kata Kyuubi sok romantis, memanggil kulkas dengan panggilan sayang Kulsy.

"Dasar lebay maksimal." Gerutu Naruto acuh tak acuh.

"Ini gara-gara kamu. Kau sering kasar dan memasukkan bahan makanan dalam jumlah banyak ke dalam kulkas." Kata Kyuubi menuding Naruto yang memang benar adanya.

"Kyuu-nii sendiri juga seenaknya. Selalu saja nyimpan kaos kaki, celana dalam dan sepatu ke dalam kulkas. Hayo, ngaku." Kata Naruto tak mau disalahkan gitu aja.

"Itu...itukan tempat paling aman dari tikus." Bela Kyuubi asal. Naruto memandangnya skeptis. "Jangan nyalahin aku doang! Sasori juga salah. Ia suka buka pintu kulkas lebar-lebar, terus diam di situ. Katanya, biar adem. Mana lupa nutup pintu pula. Itu kan juga merusak kulkas." Lapor kyuubi tak mau disalahin sendiri.

"Yei, aku masih tak seberapa. Ayah tuh. Ayah sering buka pake kaki dan nendang pintu kulkas dengan kaki pula. Ayah juga sering nyimpen makanan tak jelas bahkan ada yang sudah kadaluarsa. Hayo, ngaku." Kata Sasori.

Mereka saling pandang, lalu terdiam. Aib mereka terkuak, kini. Ternyata mereka punya andil masing-masing dalam membuat kulkasnya rusak. Perlakuan mereka yang seenaknya pada kulkas membuat sang kulkas kini rusak. Hanya penyesalan yang tersisa kini.

Dua hari tanpa kulkas, hidup bagaikan neraka. Kyuubi dan Sasori yang menjerit jengkel. Kini mereka tak lagi menikmat segelas air dingin yang menyejukkan. "Puhh, nggak dingin. Siapa yang naruh air di kulkas?" teriak Kyuubi jengkel.

"Aku."

"Kulkasnya kan rusak, ngapain nyimpen di sini."

"Biar kelihatan dingin." Kata Naruto tenang. Di luar dugaan, ternyata dia yang paling bisa nerima hidup tanpa kulkas. Lain halnya dengan sang kakak.

"Gyaa... ini mengerikan. Aku mau kulkas baru." Keluh Sasori. Rasanya gimana gitu, nggak ngadem depan kulkas.

Ayah yang baru pulang denger keluhan anaknya. "Nih, uangnya. Tolong beli kulkas yang baru ya." kata Sang ayah memberikan uang pada Naruto. Ia lebih percaya dengan anak bungsunya dalam belanja. Naruto diakuinya lebih bijak mengatur keuangan daripada anak-anaknya yang lain. Ia yakin Naruto bisa membeli kulkas baru dengan uang itu.

"Baik, Yah."

Naruto pun ke supermarket. Di tengah jalan ia bertemu dengan Sasuke. Ternyata Sasuke tak keberatan menemaninya beli kulkas. Kebetulan dia mau ke supermarket juga. Naruto terkagum-kagum dengan tipe kulkas terbaru, sungguh canggih. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan kulkasnya yang lama. Sayang harganya mahal. Uangnya tak cukup.

"Beli yang mana?"

"Errr, kek-nya uangku nggak cukup deh." Keluh Naruto.

"Berapa uangmu?"

"Hanya 1,5 juta ryo."

"Itu cukup. Ada kok kulkas seharga sekitar itu. Sini ku tunjukkan!" kata Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto, membuat wajah Naruto merona. Baru kalo ini mereka saling berpegangan tangan. Wajahnya sampai merah padam. Rasa hangat dan bau mint Sasuke terhirup dengan jelas di hidungnya.

"Nih lihat!" kata Sasuka menunjuk kulkas yang hampir setipe dengan kulkas lama Naruto. Ia melepas genggaman tangannya dan itu sedikit disayangkan Naruto, dalam hati tentunya.

Naruto memeriksa kulkas itu. Tipenya tak jauh beda dengan kulkas di rumah. Tipe kulkas dua pintu. Pintu atas untuk freezer. Pintu di bagian bawah terdiri dari beberapa rak dan rak super besar bagian bawah untuk menyimpan buah. Di bagian pintu masih ada tersusun rak kecil untuk nyimpan kotak, kaleng minuman dll. Harganya ternyata hanya 1,3 juta ryo. Jadi uang pemberian sang ayah masih sisa 200 ribu ryo.

"Gimana?"

"Ini bagus. Terima kasih Sasuke."

"Sama-sama." kata Sasuke tersenyum charming nan ramah, yang mampu membuat Naruto meleleh di tempat.

Susah payah ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sasuke. Ia menemui pramuniaga. Setelah melakukan transaksi jual beli, mereka pun sepakat. Kulkas itu akan dikirim besok. Mereka pun pulang. Naruto berterima kasih banyak pada Sasuke yang sudah menemaninya. Wajahnya sumringah.

Pertama karena ia bisa membeli kulkas baru. Dan ia bisa berdadah ria dengan kulkas yang lama. kedua, ia bisa kencan dengan Sasuke. Menurutnya sih, kepergiannya bersama Sasuke di supermarket itu bisa ia hitung sebagai kencan. Ketiga, gyaa...mereka bisa berpegangan tangan. Hatinya melambung hingga ke awan. Ia terus-menerus memasang wajah ceria. Ini menimbulkan rasa curiga di hati Kyuubi.

"Hey, Saso?" kata Kyuubi dengan wajah datar, menyenggol bahu sang adik yang masih senyum tak jelas, nonton opera sabun. "Mau membuat senyum adik kita lebih lebar lagi?"

"Apa?" tanya Sasori tertarik.

Kyuubi membisikkan sesuatu pada Sasori yang langsung ia setujui. He he he ...mereka terkekeh, sepakat. Entah apa rencana gila apalagi mereka, kali ini. Apa reader ada yang bisa nebak?

**TBC**

Maaf buat reader updatenya molor nih. Ai nggak bisa update cepat. Rencananya hari Senin kemarin, publish. Tapi nggak jadi karena Ai lagi nggak enak badan. Jadi tertunda, deh. Terakhir jangan lupa review sebanyak-banyaknya. Ai tunggu ya... /(^_^)\


	4. Chapter 4

OH KA SAN...

Summary : "Kenapa harus marah? Ku pikir kakakmu hanya ingin menghiburmu." "Membuatku sakit jantung, iya?" kata Naruto ketus. "Cobalah hargai niat baiknya! Kau beruntung lagi punya kakak-kakak yang perhatian." Kata Sasuke, lesu. "Kau tahu? Aku iri padamu. Rumahmu rame dan hangat." Lanjutnya. Katanya dengan senyum penuh arti. Naruto bisa melihat kesepian di mata onixnya. Namikaze family.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family dan Romance

Rating : T

WARNING : Bertebaran typo, OOC, hasil SKS, tak sesuai EYD, bikin kepala pening, gaje and many mores.

Pair : SasufemNaru, SasoSaku

Author Note : Sekali lagi fic ini nggak Ai diskontinu kok dan Ai nggak hiatus. Jadi pasti Ai update lagi selama ficnya belum tamat. Tapi mungkin updatenya nggak cepat, seminggu sekali seperti sebelum-sebelumnya karena Ai lagi banyak kesibukan. Lagi musim tanam padi soalnya.

**Aku suka puisinya. Boleh copas nggak?**

Ini bukan puisi, tapi lirik lagi. Ini lagu melayu yang dinyanyiin Exists. Udah lama banget, kalo nggak salah tahun 1996an. Wajar jika banyak yang nggak tahu. Ai ini penggemar lagu lawas soalnya.

**Ryo? Naruto hidup di jaman apa? pakai yen aja lah.**

Sorry kebablasan. Habis biasa pake ryo sih, jadi lupa ngetik yen. Udah terlanjur inih. Terima ajalah.

**Mungkin Sasuke diikat di tempat tidur terus ditelanjangin, buat hadiah Naru. Apa Fugaku juga duda? Kapan Scene Itachi?**

Hadiahnya emang Sasuke, tapi nggak ada scane gitu kok. Ini masih rating T. Fugaku duda. Mungkin chapter depan, Itachi muncul.

**Mungkin KyuuSaso mau nikahi SasuNaru.**

Itu nggak mungkin. Kan mereka masih SMU, belum cukup umur.

**KyuuSaso emang sarap kuadrat**

Meski sarap dan seenaknya, mereka sayang banget sama Naruto kok. Mereka punya cara sendiri untuk menghibur adiknya kok.

**Biasanya Sasuke dibuat teme dan suram, tapi di fic ini meski agak cuek, tapi tidak sesuram karakter yang melekat. Keep kontinu.**

Fic ini Ai update terus kok, paling telat aja updatenya. Tergantung idenya bisa ngalir nggak dan kesibukan Ai juga di dunia nyata. Tapi sekali lagi nggak ada diskontinu ataupun hiatus. Fic Ai yang lain yang Ai diskontinu juga dalam waktu dekat ini mau Ai update lagi kok. Sabar aja ya.

Ada alasannya kok kenapa Sasuke tidak sesuram dan nggak terlalu cuek seperti di fic-fic lainnya. Di chapter-chapter selanjutnya bakal Ai bongkar kok.

**Baca fic ini jadi kesindir coz aku juga nggak bisa apa-apa kalo di rumah. Jadi ngertilah susahnya jadi seorang ibu. Aku bakalan belajar bantu-bantu ibu deh.**

Kita baru tahu sulitnya jadi ibu setelah jadi ibu. Berat banget deh. Makanya Ai benci banget sama orang yang berani ngelawan, bicara kasar sama ibunya. Ai juga kadang sih saking jengkelnya pernah cemberut di depan ibu. Sekarang Ai nyesel juga sih setelah nggak tinggal lagi bareng ibu.

Sekian aja balas reviewnya. Langsung aja. Chekidot.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

** Chapter Four**

_**Oh ibu...**_

_**Kau disiram bayu pagi**_

_**Kehilangan terasa kini dan kesepian**_

_**Dan aku bagai purnama gerhana**_

_**Diibarat lautan kering**_

_**Tiada tempat ku layarkan hasratku ini**_

_**Masih belum sempat ku buktikannya padamu**_

_**Ibu tersayang**_

_**Ku curahkan rasa hati...**_

_**Ku tatapi potretmu berulang kali**_

_**Ku renungkan kalimah yang diberi**_

_**Tuhan yang esa... ampuni dosa ibu**_

_**Tempatkan mereka, diantara kekasih-kekeasih-Mu**_

_**Oh ibu... kau kasih sejati**_

_**Ku taburkan doa, untuk ibu**_

_**Ampunilah dosaku sejak ku dilahirkan hingga akhir hayatku...**_

_**Kini aku hilang tempat mengadu...**_

_**Oh ibu...**_

_**Damailah engkau di sana**_

_**Ku taburi doa mewangi hadiah dari anakmu.**_

_**Ibu...**_

**Chapter Sebelumnya**

"Hey, Saso?" kata Kyuubi dengan wajah datar, menyenggol bahu sang adik yang masih senyum tak jelas, nonton opera sabun. "Mau membuat senyum adik kita lebih lebar lagi?"

"Apa?" tanya Sasori tertarik.

**Chapter Four**

Hari ini Naruto sedang berbunga-bunga. Ia bersenandung merdu di dapur sambil menyiapkan sarapan untuk sekeluarga. Tahu kenapa? Karena hari ini kulkas barunya mau diantar. Taraaa... horeee... hip hip hip horeee...

Sasori dan Kyuubi mengintip dari balik pintu dapur. Sasori menyenggol bahu Kyuubi. "Hei dia kelihatan senang. Pasti kulkasnya keren deh." Gumam Sasori.

"Kalo itu, aku agak meragukan." Balas Kyuubi.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau lupa siapa ayah kita dan berapa gajinya?"

"Iya ya. Bodohnya aku pake mengharapkan." Kata Sasori pundung di pojokan.

"Berhentilah ngambek! Kau itu kayak cewek aja. Mau biasa aja mau canggih, yang namanya kulkas ya tetap kulkas. Dasar lebay." Gerutu Kyuubi, jengkel dengan tingkah polah adiknya ini.

Kali Naruto sih mending. Dia kan cewek. Jadi pantes-pantes aja ngambek di pojokan. Lah kalo Sasori? Dia kan cowok, udah gedhe pula. Itu sih bukan hanya nggak pantes, tapi juga nggilani bin njijiki.

"Kau sudah lakukan apa yang ku suruh?"

"Sip, beres."

"Bagus. Naru-chan pasti seneng banget. Ha ha ha..." kata Kyuuubi tertawa bangga. Hidungnya sampai kembang kempis karena merasa sudah melakukan hal yang luar biasa hebat.

"Ha ha ha..." Sasori ikut tertawa seperti kakaknya, merasa sudah jadi kakak yang keren dan sempurna untuk adiknya.

Tak lama berselang, terdengar suara ting tong dari pintu depan. "Wei-wei.. sudah datang, nih. Kau siap kan?" kata Kyuubi, memberi tanda.

"Sip." Sasori memberi tanda jempol.

"Sebentar. Kyuu-nii, Saso-nii! Tolong bukain pintunya, dong! Lagi sibuk nih, di dapur." teriak Naruto.

"Maaf nggak bisa. Aku juga sibuk." Teriak Kyuubi.

"Kau buka sendiri saja. Tanggung, nih." Balas Sasori malas-malasan.

"Uuh, dasar mereka itu! Pemalas. Buka pintu aja mesti aku pula." gerutu Naruto mematikan api kompor dan bersiap membuka pintu.

Kriettt.. engsel pintu terbuka. Tampak 2 orang petugas berseragam biru dengan emblem tersemat di dada warna perak bertuliskan Koyuki. Di sebelahnya berdiri tegak, sebuah kardus coklat setinggi pinggang pria dewasa. "Maaf, apa ini rumah Namikaze?" Tanya petugas.

"Ya, betul. Ada apa?"

"Kami dari toko Koyuki, toko terbaik di Konoha yang menjual alat-alat elektronik, mengantar kulkas yang kemarin Nona Naruto Namikaze beli."

"Oooh, toko Koyuki. Ah, silahkan masuk. Bisa tolong letakkan kardusnya di sebelah sana!"

"Tentu." Kata dua petugas itu dengan efisien memindahkan kardus itu ke tempat yang Naruto tunjuk. Ia membantu menyalakan kulkas itu hingga bisa berfungsi. Setelah itu ia memberi Naruto nota untuk ditanda tangani, bukti kalo barang itu sudah diterima dengan baik.

Naruto menerima nota itu dan menandatanganinya. "Terima kasih ya sudah mau repot menyalakannya. Aku tak begitu tahu caranya soalnya."

"Ah, tak masalah. Anggap saja itu servis dari toko kami." Sambil tanda tangan, mereka berbincang singkat di depan pintu. Naruto bertanya beberapa hal soal perawatan dan sedikit perbaikan pada kulkas. Petugas itu dengan ramah menjawabnya.

Sasori kembali menyenggol bahu sang kakak, cemas. "Gimana nih? Kenapa Naruto mesti ngobrol di depan, sih? Lama banget pula. Kalo ia kenapa-napa, gimana coba?"

"Aku juga nggak tahu. Berdoa saja Naru-chan cepat-cepat membuka hadiah kita. Eh dia ke sini. Cepat cabut! Nanti ketahuan." Kata Kyuubi menarik Sasori, kembali ke ruang keluarga.

"Terima kasih banyak sudah membeli di toko kami. Kami permisi dulu." kata petugas itu dengan sopan pamitan.

"Sama-sama." balas Naruto tak kalah sopan.

Ia balik badan, bersenandung kecil. "Coba kulkasnya dulu, ah." Katanya dengan nada riang gembira.

Ia mengambil air minum di botol kemasan, susu kotak yang baru dibeli tadi pagi dan jus dalam kotak juga. Ia raub semuanya dalam satu tangan. Tangan yang satunya membuka pintu kulkas. Pintu kulkas pun terbuka lebar.

Brukk. Mata Naruto terbelalak lebar. Deg. Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak, saking kagetnya. Semua barang yang ada dalam genggamannya berjatuhan di lantai. Untung kagetannya hanya berlangsung beberapa detik. "KYUU-NII! SASO-NII!" Teriak Naruto menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru rumah.

Sasori dan Kyuubi muncul dari ruang keluarga ke ruang makan. Mereka cengar-cengir, menatap Naruto. "SURPRISE." Teriak mereka gembira.

"Gimana kejutannya? Keren kan? Kita gitu loh." Kata Sasori bangga.

"Terimalah hadiah kami yang tak berharga ini." kata Kyuubi menimpali.

Wajah Naruto kini memerah sempurna. Dari kepalanya secara imaginer muncul asap dari api yang mendidih dalam hatinya karena ia terbakar api amarah. Dia tahu kok kalo dua kakaknya tak begitu berguna di rumah, serampangan dan seenaknya. Tapi ini sungguh keterlaluan. Bisa-bisanya mereka melakukan ini.

"BAGUS APANYA?" sembur Naruto tak lupa melayangkan beberapa jitakan ke kepala dua orang kakaknya. "LIHAT APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!" tunjuk Naruto pada sesok tubuh yang berdiri kaku, menggigil kedinginan dan asap putih keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kalian mau membunuh Sasuke-kun? Cepat ambil selimut, minyak kayu putih dan apapun yang bisa membuatnya hangat!" Perintah Naruto tak mau dibantah yang langsung dilakukan dua orang kakaknya.

Naruto memapah tubuh kaku Sasuke yang mendesis kedinginan. "Huwee..., maaf Suke-kun, maaf. Kakak-kakakku memang bego." kata Naruto sambil terisak sedih membawa Sasuke ke Kotatsu (Meja penghangat) yang terletak di ruang keluarga.

Ia kalang kabut, berusaha menghangatkan tubuh Sasuke yang masih gemeletuk kedinginan. Ia memakaikan jaket di tubuh Sasuke dan berlembar-lembar selimut. Sambil terisak menyalahkan dirinya, ia mengulurkan teh hangat pada Sasuke.

Matanya mendelik marah pada dua orang kakaknya yang bahkan tak menampilkan tampang bersalah. Dua orang gelo itu, bener-bener deh. "Kalian gila." Tuduhnya dengan tatapan mematikan. "Kalo sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya, ku bunuh kalian. Akan ku cincang-cincang, ku rebus lalu ku jadikan makanan anjing." Lanjutnya sadis.

"Hei, itu bukan salah kami. Itu salahmu." Balas Sasori sengit menyalahkannya.

"Aku?" kata Naruto tak percaya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya, salahmu. Pake acara ngobrol segala. Lama banget lagi. Jadi gini deh akhirnya." Balas Kyuubi tanpa beban seolah mereka lagi membicarakan cuaca.

"Semua ini tak perlu terjadi kalo kalian tak punya ide konyol ini." gerutu Naruto. Ia sedikit lega melihat wajah Sasuke tak lagi sepucat tadi. Sudah ada rona merah muda di wajah putih nan tampan di depannya itu.

"Bisa-bisanya kalian memasukkan Sasuke-kun ke dalam lemari es. Mana dinyalain pula. Ia bisa mati beku. Dasar bego, nggak punya otak." Gerutunya tiada berhenti.

"Uhukkk." Kata Sasuke tersedak. Pertama kalinya ia mengeluarkan suara.

"Sasuke... Suke? Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Mana yang sakit?" tanya Naruto penuh perhatian, melupakan rasa malunya pada Sasuke. Ia dengan berani menyentuh wajah Sasuke dari pipi, ke dahi, lengan, bahu semua tak luput dari sentuhannya.

Perlahan wajah Sasuke merona. Ia merasa malu disentuh-sentuh Naruto. Sentuhan Naruto terasa panas seperti api di kulitnya. Dan Sasuke hanya bisa mengutuk dalam hati dengan sumpah serapah yang pasti akan membuat Naruto benci padanya.

Wajah Naruto yang manis, sedikit jutek itu dekat sekali dengannya. Ia hanya perlu memajukan bibirnya sedikit saja kira-kira 3 cm, maka ia sudah bisa menikmati bibir ranum, pipi mulus dan dahi Naruto. Untunglah Sasuke ini tipe cowok baik-baik. Alih-alih matanya jelalatan, memuaskan matanya dengan pemandangan indah itu, ia justru memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

"Sasuke? Suke?" teriak Naruto panik, cemas setengah mati.

"Nar...Naruto.." Gumamnya serak, tegang karena menahan hasrat. Hei dia ini cowok normal, masih muda pula dengan hormon-hormon yang meluap-luap. Wajar jika langsung turn on alias terangsang kalo melihat sesuatu yang indah dari bagian tubuh wanita. "Aku baik-baik saja." Lanjutnya setelah yakin suaranya terdengar normal.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Naruto tak percaya. Wajah Sasuke agak aneh seperti menahan sakit.

Untunglah Naruto punya dua orang kakak laki-laki yang otaknya juga nggak jauh-jauh dari dunia laki-laki berikut spektrum mesumnya. Ia ngertilah apa yang lagi melintas di benak remaja pria yang tadi mereka masukkan ke dalam kulkas sebagai hadiah kejutan. Tangan Sasori refleks menarik tubuh Naruto menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Dia baik-baik saja, kalo kau mau duduk diam. Dia tegang tahu." Kata Sasori yang membuahkan tanda tanya di kening Naruto.

"Tegang kenapa?"

"Tegang karena takut lihat mukamu yang horor, kayak hantu itu." celetuk Kyuubi sadis yang dapat hadiah berupa jitakan.

"Huu, sembarangan." Gumam Naruto tak terima. Ia beralih lagi pada Sasuke yang masih kurang fit di matanya. "Kau yakin sudah sehat?" tanya Naruto memastikan keadaan Sasuke.

"Kau itu tak percayaan banget, sih. Tuh lihat! Wajahnya kini bahkan sudah semerah tomat, malu. Tandanya ia baik-baik saja." kata Sasori jengkel.

"Syukurlah." Kata Naruto tersenyum lega. Ia membungkukkan badan ke depan. "Maaf, Sasuke. Maafkan kami." Lanjut Naruto tertunduk malu.

"Hi hi hi.. Tak apa, kok. Aku juga yang salah. Aku ikut menyutujui ide ini." kata Sasuke setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya, kembali seperti Sasuke yang dikenal Naruto.

"Kau setuju? Kenapa?"

"Yah, anggap saja hadiah ultah yang terlewat. Waktu ultahmu kemarin kan, aku nggak ngasih kado." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum minta dimaklumi.

"Oh. Kau baik sekali. Itu kan sudah lama lewat." Kata Naruto tersenyum merona, malu. "Beda banget dengan dua simpanse di sebelahku." Sindir Naruto pada dua orang kakaknya.

"Hei, waktu ultahmu kemarin, aku ngado lagi." Kata Sasori.

"Iya. Aku juga. Nggak tahu terima kasih banget." kata Kyuubi.

"Iya, terima kasih kakakku tersayang. Tapi aku akan lebih berterima kasih lagi kalo kalian tak memberiku hadiah saja." kata Naruto muram, mengingat hadiah dari dua kakaknya yang berakhir memalukan.

"Kau masih marah?" tanya Sasori.

"Kau pikir aku ini wanita pendendam. Sudahlah lupakan itu! Tak penting ini." kata Naruto bijak. Ia menatap kedua kakaknya dengan mimik serius. "Tapi ku mohon, Kak. Mohon banget. Please, kakak jangan lakuin ini lagi. Kasihan Sasuke-kun kan?" lanjutnya.

"Well, itu nggak janji." Kata Kyuubi.

Naruto menyodok lengan kakak tertuanya itu. "Kakak?" Celanya. Dahinya mengerut jengkel dengan dua alis yang saling menyatu.

"Akan kami usahakan. Tapi nggak janji." Kata Sasori akhirnya sebelum kabur bareng Kyuubi ke kamarnya masing-masing.

Naruto hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya atas sikap kekanakan kakak-kakaknya itu. Ia kembali menghadap Sasuke. Ia menelan ludahnya beberapa kali tegukan, menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang berpacu cepat. Dag dig dug. Begitu bunyinya. Kencang sekali terdengar di telinga.

"Sekali lagi maaf, Sasuke. Aku maksudku kakakku selalu saja menyeretmu dalam persoalan tak penting ini." katanya dengan wajah tak enak hati.

"Sudah ku bilang tak apa. Aku senang membantu kakakmu." Kata Sasuke dengan senyum menenangkan. Ia melirik jam tangannya. "Ups, sudah sore. Aku harus pulang. Aku permisi dulu." katanya pamitan dengan sopan.

"Ah iya. Hati-hati di jalan." Kata Naruto mengantar Sasuke hingga ke depan pintu.

Dalam hati ia membatin 'Kok kayak seorang istri yang mengantar suaminya berangkat kerja sih?' Well mirip banget, minus cipika-cipikinya. Naruto angkat bahu tak ambil pusing. 'Ah, paling itu hanya perasaanku saja.'

"La la la la..." senandungnya riang masuk ke rumah dan tak lupa mengunci pintu.

...*****...

Seminggu kebersamaan Naruto dengan Sasuke berlalu dengan cepat. Berkat roling tempat duduk mingguan, kini mereka duduk berjauhan. Naruto tempat duduknya tetap. Ia pengecualian, udah dapat ijin dari wali kelas, tidak akan pindah sampai setahun penuh. Sasuke duduk di pojok belakang. Sulit bagi Naruto untuk menatapnya sembunyi-sembunyi.

Wajah Naruto kembali mengerut, cemberut seharian. Ia menghela nafas panjang seperti bapak-bapak yang kena PHK. Kesempatannya untuk PDKT jadi sulit sekarang. Udahlah duduknya berjauhan, ditambah lagi cewek genit murid pindahan itu yang nempel terus Sasuke, membuat Naruto moodnya sangat buruk.

Memang sih Sasuke selama ini terkenal paling ganteng seantero sekolah, tapi jarang sekali ada cewek yang berani nempel seperti perangko kayak murid baru itu. Biasanya cewek-cewek itu langsung menjauhi Sasuke setelah beberapa usaha PDKT. Entah apa alasannya. Tapi murid baru itu sepertinya muka tembok, alias nggak punya urat malu.

Ia tetap saja nempelin Sasuke. Padahal Sasukenya bersikap dingin padanya. Err, oke coret kata dingin itu. Sasuke sih entahlah, ia tak bisa menilai obyektif. Secara ia naksir berat Sasuke. Jadi bisa aja karena rasa cemburu, ia salah menilai reaksi Sasuke.

Soalnya kan selama ini Sasuke tak pernah kesulitan menyingkirkan cewek yang tak disukainya. Lah masa selama ini ditempelin ia diam aja? Bisa aja kan Sasuke sebenarnya menaruh minat pada murid baru yang genit itu. Habis dia cantik banget, tercantik seantero sekolah. Fansnya sangat banyak karena ia berotak encer dan lumayan ramah, rajin menyapa. Udah gitu tajir pula. Pokoknya kalah telak deh Naruto.

"Suke-kun. Ke kantin bareng aku, yuk." Katanya dengan centilnya.

"Iiii.." gumam Naruto jijik. Ia melengos tak suka, dan memilih cabut dari kelas bareng Sakura.

"Kau kenapa, Nar? Cemburu?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"Menurutmu?" gumamnya tak suka. "Aku memang tak suka dengan si centil itu. Udah gitu deket-deket dengan Sasuke-kun pula. Tapi aku juga nyadar diri." Lanjutnya jengkel dengan kalap menggigit sosisnya seolah dia murid baru itu.

"Nyadar kenapa?"

"Pake nanya lagi." Gerutu Naruto. "Aku kan bukan apa-apanya. Aku hanya yah sekedar teman sekelas." Katanya dengan nada kesal, jujur pada posisinya saat ini.

"Masa sih? Bukannya akhir-akhir ini kau dekat dengannya."

"Iya, memang kami dekat, tapi bukan dekat seperti yang ku inginkan. Kami masih sebatas teman saja." katanya gusar dengan wajah ingin menangis. "Aku takut Sakura. Aku takut Sasuke milih cewek itu. Habis dia itu cantik banget, seksi pula. Sedang aku? Kayak emak-emak, jutek, dan galak. Aku tak sebanding dengannya. Hik hik hiks..."

"Ish, udahlah. Jangan nangis! Ini seperti bukan dirimu saja. Kau masih punya kesempatan. Kan Sasuke belum milih. Sekarang kau harus berani nembak dia. Ini kesempatanmu."

"Nembak? Sasuke?" kata Naruto dengan wajah pucat pasi. "Gimana caranya?" cicitnya ngeri.

"Bukannya kau sudah merancang mau nembak dia dari awal masuk SMU. Ini udah kelas XI, masih saja ragu-ragu. Entar Sasuke diembat cewek baru itu baru nyaho lho." Kata Sakura dengan mimik horor.

"Aaarggghhh.." erang Naruto frustasi.

...*****...

Seharian ini Naruto melamun. Ia memikirkan kata-kata Sakura. Benar juga kata Sakura. Ia harus bertindak sebelum keduluan murid baru itu. Lagipula ia kan yang lebih dulu naksir, dari SMP lho. Udah tahu karakter Sasuke dari pada murid baru itu. Jadi kesempatannya lebih besar. Iya kan? Ah, itu Naruto tak begitu yakin juga. Masalah hati kan perkara rumit yang sulit ditebak.

Oke, ia sudah bertekad mau nembak Sasuke. Sekarang masalahnya, caranya gimana? Masa sih ia mesti niru cara Sakura nembak Sasori-nii? Tapi kan cara Sakura gagal total. Hubungan mereka nggak maju-maju alias gantung. Sasori nggak nerima, tapi juga nggak nolak.

"Aku mesti gimana?" keluhnya. Ia merebahkan kepalanya ke meja makan. Kepalanya pening tujuh keliling.

Tepat saat itu ia mendengar telepon rumah bunyi. "Saso-nii, Kyuu-nii! Tolong angkat teleponnya." Kata Naruto. Kring kringg kringg. Telepon masih bunyi, artinya nggak ada satupun dari kakaknya yang ngangkat. "Kyuu-nii, Saso-nii! Please, angkat teleponnya." Kali ini ada nada marah.

Telepon masih saja berbunyi nyaring dan ini membuat Naruto yang lagi kesal, marah besar. "Saso-nii, Kyuu-nii gimana sih? Ngangkat telepon aja malas." Gerutunya. Ia membanting apronnya di atas meja makan dan beranjak pergi.

"Hallo." Katanya dengan ogah-ogahan ngangkat telepon. Matanya terbelalak, bibirnya tersenyum lebar. "Mama.." teriaknya riang seperti anak kecil.

"Hallo, Naru-chan. Gimana kabar disana? Baik-baik saja kan?"

"Yah, lumayan. Tapi Mama jangan marah kalo pulang nanti. Rumahnya agak berantakan gitu deh."

"Hi hi hi.., sudah Mama duga. Kata Papa, Naru-chan yang masak ya sekarang?"

"Apa boleh buat. Kalo nunggu Kyuu-nii, Saso-nii, atau papa yang masak, bisa-bisa besok kami tinggal nama doang. Mereka payah, Ma. Baru ku tinggal sehari saja, semua langsung kacau." Kata Naruto ngadu.

"Ha ha ha..ya begitulah laki-laki, Naru-chan. Mereka paling tak bisa megang urusan rumah tangga. Makanya mereka rajin kerja di luar untuk menutupi kekurangan mereka itu."

"Iya, ngerti kok. Mama kapan pulang?"

"Bentar lagi sayang. Bentar lagi pendidikan Mama selesai, jadi kita bisa ngumpul lagi seperti dulu. Seneng kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Oke, sampai jumpa nanti. Salam untuk ayah dan kakakmu. Dan jangan lupa janjimu dulu sebelum Mama berangkat."

"Janji apa Ma?" tanya Naruto heran. Ia nggak ingat pernah janji apapun pada Mamanya.

"Hish kau itu masih muda, tapi sudah pikun. Itu lho janji soal mewujudkan ambisi kita. Siapa yang lebih dulu mencapainya? Naru-chan apa Mama? Ingat?"

"Oh, yang itu. Iya, Ma. Ini juga lagi usaha." Kata Naruto dengan keringat dingin.

"Bye."

"Bye, Ma." Naruto menutup telepon dengan wajah pucat. "Mati aku." Gumamnya.

Kerutan di dahinya semakin bertambah. Satu persoalan selesai. Kini ganti persoalan yang lain. Belum lagi nasib percintaannya yang nggak jelas dari dulu. "Aku mesti gimana sekarang? Arrggghhhh..." teriak Naruto makin setres. Kepalanya tambah pening.

Apa ya janji Naruto pada Mamanya? Berhasil tak Naruto nembak Sasuke? ikuti kisahnya chapter depan.

**TBC**

Maaf buat reader updatenya molor nih. Ai kayaknya hanya bisa update fic ini sebulan sekali. Lagi banyak kesibukan, nih. Tapi kalo idenya lancar, mungkin Ai bisa update cepet.

Buat yang dulu nanya kemana Ka San Naruto? Di chapter ini udah ada jawabannya nih. Sengaja Ai simpen agak belakang. Ternyata ada juga yang nyinggung. BTW ada yang mau ngasih usul doal nama murid baru yang nempel Sasuke terus? Nggak enak juga nyebut murid baru terus. Terakhir jangan lupa review sebanyak-banyaknya. Ai tunggu ya... /(^_^)\


End file.
